Lujuria y Guerra
by Suiseki
Summary: Conoceremos la vida de Tenzou mejor conocido como Yamato, y los cambios que contendra, asi como sus emociones, y su amor por Kakashi-Sempai -FIC TERMINADO-
1. La mision

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic yaoi que hago, espero que sea de su agrado, el fic será con unos personajes de naruto uno de ellos será Tenzo mejor conocido como Yamato y el otro será Kakashi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo los tomare prestados para esta historia.

**Advertencias: **Contendra yaoi y algo de lemon

**Dedicaciones:** A todos aquellos que les guste este genero, y en especial a mis amigas Shizen-San y Adri :)

* * *

**Lujuria y Guerra**

**Capitulo 1: La misión**

Mi nombres es Tenzo soy de la aldea de Konoha y pertenezco a los AMBU, mi pasado no muy agradable, Orochimaru experimento con 60 niños, mezclando el ADN del primer Hokage en ellos, y entre esos 60 niños me encontraba yo, afortunadamente logre sobrevivir, fui el único que lo hizo pero gracias a eso ahora tengo la habilidad de controlar la madera, así como el poder de controlar a los Jinchurikis.

Y así empieza mi historia……

Cuando ingrese a los ANBU estaba muy emocionado, ya que había sido un logro muy grande para mi, además en los ANBU se encontraba alguien especial al que yo admiraba su nombre es Hatake Kakashi, el a muy temprana edad se convirtió en Jounin, se le considero un ninja genio, y ahí estaba en los ANBU, yo solo deseaba que algún día nos tocara una misión juntos.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para eso jejeje.

-Hmmm me pregunto que estará pasando, todo el mundo se ve agitado.

De repente otro miembro ANBU se me acerca y me dice:

-Tenzo el tercer Hokage te llama necesitas ir inmediatamente

-¿Pero que ha pasado?, ¿ por que tanto alboroto?

-No hay tiempo tienes que darte prisa.

-Bien iré enseguida.

Al llegar a los aposentos del tercer hokage me esperaba una gran sorpresa

-Señor, ¿Me llamaba?

-Si te necesito urgentemente ya que unas sabandijas se han infiltrado en nuestra aldea y han robado los pergaminos sagrados, los que contienen los secretos mas profundos de nuestra aldea, sabes lo que podría pasar si logran descubrir como usarlos?

-si…….. podría ser el fin de nuestra aldea

-Exactamente

-Pero esas sabandijas son muy astutas pudieron entrar y salir de la aldea sin ser descubiertas- dijo una voz que provenía de la parte mas oscura de aquel cuarto.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerar rápidamente……

-Tienes razón Kakashi es por eso que los he citado a los dos, creo que son los mas indicados para esta misión, me llego el rumor de que las sabandijas están bajo el mando de un Jinchuriki, no es segura esta información pero hay que estar precavidos.

-Bien desde ahora trabajaremos como Equipo Tenzo 

Me estrecho la mano, y nerviosamente le dije:

-S…i.. hagá..moslo

-Estas bien?

-Hem si no te preocupes jejeje 

Por que me pongo asi??, tranquilo Tenzo, tranquilo.

-Bien Tenzo, Kakashi andando, mañana enviare al otro escuadrón ANBU como refuerzo.

Partimos hacia nuestro destino, pero habíamos olvidado algo importante….

-Hey Kakashi-san, sabes a que parte se dirigieron esas sabandijas??

-Pensé que tú lo sabrías…..

-Pues no yo te voy siguiendo a ti

-y yo te iba siguiendo a ti, vaya que desastre, pero tengo una solución

Kakashi saco un kunai e hizo un pequeño rasguño en su dedo para sacar algo de sangre, luego hizo unos sellos con sus manos y dijo:

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!

Después de eso salio una invocación.

-Pakkun podrás rastrear el olor de esas sabandijas que se llevaron los pergaminos?

Pakkun empieza a olfatear, y después de unos segundos….

-puedo percibir un olor pestilente que se mueve en dirección al norte, ya se han alejado mucho 

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, andando Tenzo

-Bien

Kakashi-san y yo íbamos detrás de Pakkun, miraba a Kakashi-san de reojo pero al igual que yo llevábamos mascaras que nos tapaban el rostro, yo estaba muy emocionado esa era la primera misión que tenia con Kakashi-san.

-Kakashi parece que se han detenido por un momento, su olor ya no se mueve

-Perfecto esta es nuestra oportunidad

-Entonces hay que preparar una estrategia

-Eso mismo estaba pensando jeje

Mientras tanto….

-Descansemos un poco, recorrimos mucha distancia desde aquel lugar

-Esta bien además no creo que nos haya seguido alguien

Pero…..

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen…..

**Continuara…….**

* * *

Bien este a sido el primer capitulo gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya agradado y espero sus Reviews, que pasen un buen fin de semana, ire actualizado poco a poco. 


	2. El encuentro

Holas que bueno que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, aqui esta el segundo espero que sea de su agrado, y si tratare de hacerlos mas largos pero a veces las neuronas no dejan jajajajaja xDD

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El encuentro**

-Que?? ANBUS pero como??

-jejeje desde que los miramos en Konoha, sabíamos que se traían algo entre manos y miren que hemos acertado.

-Ahora devuélvanos esos pergaminos sagrados.

-je… pues vengan por ellos si es que pueden

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí

Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando a nuestro objetivo, que por alguna razón que desconocemos los ladrones se habían detenido, pero algo nos desconcertó de repente….

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!- Se escucho no muy lejos de donde nuestra posición actual estaba.

-¿Escuchaste eso Tenzo?

-Fuerte y claro Kakashi-San

-Apresurémonos

-Si

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando llegamos al lugar donde aquellos ladrones se habían detenido, pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa…

-¿Pero que demonios paso aquí?, estos cadáveres son miembros ANBU- Replico Kakashi con algo de enojo.

-¿Pakkun puedes oler a las sabandijas? 

El perro olfateaba de un lugar a otro pero ya no encontraba ningún rastro

-Lo que he venido oliendo desde hace un buen rato fueron esos ANBU ellos tienen el olor que percibí desde el principio y aquí es donde termina

-Ya veo, gracias por tus servicios Pakkun 

-No hay de que Kakashi

Y en un instante el perro desapareció

-Kakashi-San crees que ya se hayan ido??

-hmmm pero si se fueron, no pueden estar muy lejos………

Volteamos a vernos uno al otro con asombro

-A menos que…..

-Si yo también creo eso Kakashi-San

-JAJAJAJA- Se escucho 

-Creo que ya saben que esto es una trampa, vamos a derrotarlos como los ANBUS anteriores camarada.

-Vale esto será pan comido.

En un instante nos tenían rodeados a mi y a Kakashi-san, empezaron a hacer sellos con sus manos y a decir como una especie de conjuro y en un rato después nos tenían como atados, no nos podíamos mover.

-¿Que rayos es esto?

-Es nuestro Jutsu de atadura, no se podrán mover a menos que revertamos el jutsu, jajajajajajajajajaja- Los dos sujetos parecían muy confiados, pero había algo que no habían previsto.

-jejejeje-

-De que te ríes estupido.

-Creo que alguien mas cayo en nuestra trampa-diciendo esto el cuerpo de Kakashi-San hizo un puf, y el mío se convirtió en madera.

-Que??, un clon de sombras y un clon de madera??, donde están los originales- decía volteando de un lado a otro.

-Creo que deberíamos escapar, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Que? Y quedar en ridículo con unos ninjas de clase baja como lo son los de Konoha, ni loco.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, muéstrense de una vez!!- Grito desesperadamente.

Debajo de ellos, la tierra se empezaba a mover, era mi técnica de Mokuton intente atraparlos con la madera que cree pero fueron ágiles y esquivaron todo.

-jajaja eso es todo??

Pero Kakashi-san tenía otro plan, sus perros de caza Ninja lograron atraparlos

-A eso le llamo una trampa jajajaja- Dijo Kakashi-San riendo maliciosamente

-Pero si es…….El Ninja copia, Kakashi del Sharingan

-Lo ves por eso te dije que huyéramos mientras tuvimos la oportunidad

-Cállate imbecil

Kakashi-San se había quitado su mascara de ANBU para poder usar el Sharingan

-Vaya parece que me conocen, bien donde están los pergaminos, entréguenlos ahora

-ja, y crees que tus mascotas nos van a detener??, pues estas equivocado.

El sujeto empezó a juntar una gran cantidad de shakra y la expulso por medio de una onda, y de pronto todos los perros de Kakashi-san habían desaparecido.

-Ya veo por que los otros ANBUS no pudieron con ustedes, Tenzo estas listo?

-Si

Empezamos a corres en dirección hacia donde ellos se encontraban y una vez más ellos querían hacer su jutsu de atadura, pero esta vez íbamos preparados.

Kakashi-San hizo el justu de atadura con ayuda de su sharingan, mientras yo los iba capturando con mi jutsu, cabe destacar que, nuestro plan fue todo un éxito.

-Kakashi-San he recuperado los pergaminos

-Bien, ahora hablen para quien demonios trabajan

-Primero muertos que antes decir algo.

-si ese es el asunto entonces….

-Aaaahhhh trabajamos para un tipo que se hace llamar Nekomata

-Cállate imbecil

-jejeje nunca falla Tenzo

-jejejeje

Pero en ese instante unos Kunais se clavaron en la garganta de esos sujetos, dirigimos nuestra mirada al lugar donde los kunais habían provenido, vimos a un sujeto desvanecerse en el aire, poco después las sabandijas que habíamos capturado murieron. 

-Kakashi-San crees que ese sujeto que acabamos de ver este relacionado con el tal Nekomata

-Posiblemente, bueno por ahora regresemos a la aldea

-OK

Kakashi-san se cubrió su ojo del sharingan con su banda y se puso nuevamente su mascara de ANBU.

-Fuiste un gran ayudante en esta misión Tenzo, espero que trabajemos nuevamente, la pase muy bien a tu lado.

En ese momento fui el hombre más feliz, fui de gran utilidad para el gran Kakashi-sempai.

-Bien andando Tenzo

Nos pusimos en camino hacia la aldea de Konoha, pero note que Kakashi-san no se miraba muy bien.

-Kakashi-San se encuentra bien?

-Si, no te preocupes Tenzo.

Pero no era verdad, yo sentía que algo andaba mal

-Sugiero que descansemos un poco

-Estoy bien Tenzo

-Por favor se lo pido, al menos para que recupere sus fuerzas, además ya se casi es de noche.

-mmm Esta bien- Kakashi-San no estaba muy conforme

Nos encontrábamos en bosque muy pacifico

-perfecto, creo que descansaremos aquí, ¡Mokuton, Shichuuka no Jutsu!

Poco después apareció una casa muy acogedora

-Que le parece Kakashi-San??...Kakashi-San??

Voltee para ver donde se encontraba, y me di cuenta que se había desmallado.

-Lo sabía

Lo tome en mis brazos y lo metí a la casa

-No se preocupe Kakashi-San yo cuidare de usted…….

**Continuara………………..**

* * *

Espero que me sigan acompañando con esta historia, el proximo capitulo estara algo interesante que pasara en esa casa?? XDD, bueno espero sus comentarios, y que se la pasen bien nos vemos hasta la otra actualizacion 


	3. De Regreso a Konoha

Gracias Shizen-San y Shizuka1991 por sus Reviews, me da gusto que me sigan acompañando jejeje, Shizen-San si que suertuedo es Yamato al cuidar de Kakashi y solo, y creo que si se ahorra buena lana el hace sus casas XD, y sobre Nekomata pues pronto lo sabran xDDD.

Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas espero que sea de su agrado :), diran por que actualiza tan rapido? pues es por que en estos dias tengo tiempo y se me ocurren muchas cosas jejeje, pero hoy es mi ultimo dia de vacaciones (Por desgracias TT) asi que en la semana si no me dejan mucha tarea traere un nuevo cap no se cuando sea ese dia, pero lo que si es seguro es que los viernes y sabados les traigo capitulo nuevo si es que no pasa otra cosa :) bueno eso queria informar

Que disfruten el capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 3: De regreso a Konoha**

Lleve a Kakashi-San dentro de la casa y lo acomode en un lugar donde se sintiera cómodo, al estar a solas con el, me sentí muy nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado, no puedo explicar exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento, pero fue algo asombroso.

Le quite la mascara de ANBU, para revisar su temperatura, toque una parte de su cara, su temperatura era normal, note que su piel era tan suave que me daban ganas de tocar mas, pero…….. me puse muy nervioso, así que rápidamente aparte mi mano de el, y solo lo observaba, al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, mi corazón se estremeció y una pregunta invadió mi mente rápidamente, ¿Cómo es Kakashi-San sin esa mascara negra que siempre usa?, pero…¿ me antevería a quitarle esa mascara?,¿Seria capaz de hacer algo así?, todas esas preguntas invadieron mi mente, no sabia que hacer, y además ya estaba mas nervioso de lo normal.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando mis dedos de mi mano derecha ya estaban sujetando levemente la parte posterior de esa mascara, poco a poco empecé tirar de esa mascara, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido casi se me salía, seguía tirando de esa mascara, pero en ese instante note que Kakashi-San empezaba a abrir su ojo derecho, Diooos casi me da un infarto, así que rápidamente quite mi mano de esa mascara, tome aire y le dije

-Hola Kakashi-San ya se siente mejor?

Kakashi-San no me respondió nada, ¿Acaso estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo?

-Kakashi……….san?

-je

¿Eso fue una sonrisa?, no pude asegurar bien si lo fue, ya que su mascara me lo impedía. Kakashi-San cerro su ojo y seguido durmiendo…

-Fiu, al menos no se dio cuenta, bueno eso creo.

Luego me acerque a su pecho para percibir su respiración, al parecer todo estaba en orden, sin darme cuenta mi mano derecha estaba tocando su pecho, deslice mi mano y sentí que tenía un gran cuerpo, pero me dije ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Así que rápidamente aparte mi mano de el.

Una vez mas lo seguí observando, sonreí, me di cuenta que es un hombre hermoso, aunque aun no logre ver su rostro, solo espero algún día verlo sin esa mascara.

Me quite la mascara de ANBU y me recosté a su lado y cerré mis ojos para poder descansar.

Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo, quería saber como era Kakashi-san sin mascara, eso me tenia muy afligido, y hace un momento estaba tan cerca de saberlo, pero ya no era capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, me invadió un nerviosismo muy grande que hasta me hizo sudar, me preguntaba ¿Por qué me siento así?, y ¿por que solo con el?, acaso…….no lo creo, y reí en mi mente.

Aunque dije eso, después me di cuenta que estaba muy equivocado. Poco después puede conciliar el sueño y pude dormir.

Al día siguiente….

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, y lo primero que vi fue a Kakashi-San mirándome fijamente, no puede evitar sonrojarme, y creo que el lo noto.

-Hola Tenzo, es la primera vez que te veo sin mascara, te ves bien, que hasta me dan ganas de...- Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar-………mmm mejor olvídalo jejeje

¿Que habrá querido decir?

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Kakashi-San

-jajajajaja, bueno creo que tenemos que regresar a la aldea

-Es cierto, pero ya se siente mejor?

-Si ya estoy como nuevo, y muchas gracias por cuidarme, sabes ayer tuve un sueño, donde alguien intentaba quitarme la mascara pero no supe quien era, fue raro

Con nerviosismo le dije

-A…..h s..i, y suele tener esos sueños muy seguido?

-No es la primera vez que los tengo

Cada vez me ponía más nervioso

-A lo mejor lo soñó por usar tanto su sharingan

-Mmmm no lo se, anteriormente también lo había usado y nunca me había pasado eso, pero dime estas bien?, te veo nervioso.

Se dio cuenta

-No se preocupe, será mejor que nos apresuremos para llevar estos pergaminos

-Si tienes razón, bueno entonces vámonos.

Nos colocamos nuevamente nuestras mascaras y salimos de esa casa, y al salir nos encontramos con el escuadrón ANBU que venia en camino.

-Muy tarde, ya se acabo la diversión-Decía Kakashi-San con un tono burlesco

-Eso parece, pero recuperaron los pergaminos no?

-Así es, muéstrales Tenzo.

Les mostré los pergaminos recuperados

-Muy bien entonces hay que regresar a Konoha

-Por cierto creo que alguien debe de revisar los cadáveres de los idiotas que derrotamos, a lo mejor pueden sacar mas información, se encuentran por haya-señalando con su dedo en dirección donde se encontraban los cadáveres

-Bien Kakashi iremos a investigar, de mientras ustedes adelántense para que entreguen esos pergaminos al Tercer Hokage.

-Bien, vámonos Tenzo

Kakashi-san y yo nos dirigimos rumbo a Konoha, mientras el otro escuadrón ANBU investigaba los cadáveres.

No puede evitar observar a Kakashi-San mientras íbamos saltando de un árbol a otro, y me pregunte ¿por que Kakashi-san ha escondido su rostro durante tanto tiempo?, y ¿que quiso decir con lo que me dijo en la aquella casa?, en ese momento Kakashi-san me volteo a ver y me dijo

-¿Pasa algo?

-No nada jejeje

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, démonos prisa no falta mucho

-Muy bien

Al llegar a Konoha, fuimos directamente a los aposentos del Tercer Hokage para entregarle los pergaminos y dar el informe de la misión.

-Al parecer después de todo, si trabajaban para un Jinchuriki- Dijo Kakashi-San en un tono muy serio.

-Si el Bijuu Nekomata, el gato negro de las 2 colas, pero no me explico que paso, según la leyenda, Nekomata fue derrotado por Kyubi(El zorro de las 9 colas), y fue sellado en una vasija por el dios de la muerte, y esa vasija ha estado en el bosque de la muerte en Hokkaido al norte de aquí.

-Seguramente alguien con mucha ambición fue a buscar esa vasija y retiro el sello.

-Y se posesiono de ese cuerpo, pero entonces eso quiere decir……

-Nekomata quiere venganza

-Si eso también estaba pensando, y lo mas seguro es que venga por el kyubi…..

-Naruto……

-Pero Naruto aun es un bebe

-Un momento…..

Los tres nos miramos fijamente

-Kakashi rápido ve a la casa de Naruto

-Si señor

-Entonces eso quiere decir….

-Así es Tenzo esto solo fue una distracción……………

**Continuara……..**

Bien este fue el tercer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, espero sus Reviews y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion, besos bye


	4. Hokkaido

Hola, pues aqui les traigo el capitulo 4, espero que lo disfruten, y gracias a Shizen-San por su review, el proximo capitulo a ver si en la semana lo puedo traer y si no pues hasta el proximo fin de semana

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ****Hokkaido**

Después de unos minutos Kakashi-san había regresado

-No encontré a Naruto por ningún lado, y la persona que estaba cuidando de Naruto esta inconciente.

-Entonces lo que supusimos era verdad

-Hmmm…. Esto va mal Naruto podría morir, hay que movilizarnos, rápido Kakashi, Tenzo vayan hacia Hokkaido lo mas rápido posible, les enviare refuerzos.

-bien, vamos Tenzo.

Enseguida nos dirigimos lo más rápido que podíamos hacia Hokkaido, el camino era largo, lo bueno que una noche antes habíamos descansado.

Después en el camino nos encontramos al escuadrón ANBU que dejamos las investigaciones de aquellos cadáveres.

-¿Y bien que han descubierto?

-Pues………

De repente un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo

-Buscamos por todos lados en el lugar en donde nos indicaron, pero no había ningún cuerpo, solo rastros de sangre, y eso fue lo único que recogimos.

-Hmmm eso es muy extraño los vimos morir, a menos que alguien se haya llevado los cuerpos antes que ustedes.

-¿Algún cazador tal vez?

-Pero es algo extraño por que no fue muy lejos de donde construí aquella casa para descansar, y sin embargo no sentí ninguna especie de chacra o algo….

-Tal vez lo podamos averiguar cuando lleguemos a Hokkaido

-Creo que tiene razón Kakashi-san, entonces hay que seguir con nuestro camino

-Bien

-Entonces también nosotros vamos, creo que 4 son mejor que 2

-Entonces partamos

Fue así como el otro equipo ANBU y nosotros partimos hacia el norte en busca del Jinchuriki que contenía al Bijuu Nekomata.

Pero algo me tenia inquieto, desde que sentí ese escalofrío,¿tendría algo que ver con los cuerpos que habíamos dejado?, ¿o todo eso fue una obra de Nekomata?, mi mente fue invadida por esas preguntas, pero mis pensamientos fueron perturbados por una voz que decía:

-Tenzooo cuidado!!

Huh?- Enseguida voltee al frente, y note que no iba hacia la dirección correcta, sino hacia una roca gigante que estaba por aquel lugar, no pude detenerme a tiempo, ya que íbamos a gran velocidad.

No puedo asegurar con certeza cuanto tiempo paso, pero después de unos momentos fui despertando poco a poco, y lo primero que vi fue a Kakashi-san viéndome, con su rostro de preocupación, bueno al menos lo que se alcanzaba a ver, pero lo note inmediatamente, y no solo eso el tenia su mano en mi cara, deslizo las yemas de sus dedos hasta llegar al cuello, no puede evitar sonrojarme, no sabia que era eso pero me gustaba, después el retiro su mano y me dijo

-Parece que ya estas bien, toma tu mascara

Tome la mascara y me la coloque de nuevo, al igual que Kakashi-San lo hacia

-Perdón por causarle tantas molestias

-No te preocupes además te debía una por la noche anterior

-jejeje, ¿Y que paso con los otros ANBU?

-Les dije que se adelantaran, ya que parecía que tu recuperación tardaría tiempo, pero al parecer me equivoque, fue más rápido de lo normal- diciéndolo en un tono irónico

Una sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro

-Bueno entonces no hay tiempo que perder, hay que darnos prisa

Nos fuimos rápidamente de ese lugar, tratando de alcanzar al otro equipo ANBU. Pero al parecer ya se habían alejado mucho.

-Je, al parecer mi recuperación si tardo un poco, no Kakashi-San?

-Hmmm yo creo que esos ANBU se especializan en la velocidad, por que no hace mucho que nos separamos, aunque si se me hace algo raro que no los alcancemos.

-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…………

-Entonces hay que apresurarnos lo más pronto posible.

Y aunque nos apresuramos mas de prisa, no logramos ver ningún rastro de ese equipo ANBU.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando a lo lejos se empezaba a mirar la ciudad de Hokkaido

-Ya estamos muy cerca

-Entonces hay que prepáranos para cualquier sorpresa Tenzo

-Muy bien Kakashi-San

Al llegar a la ciudad, para que no nos reconocieran de que éramos ANBU nos trasformamos en personas comunes y todo se miraba como cualquier otra ciudad, residencias por doquier, locales de tiendas, academias, etc., y la gente que se encontraba ahí actuaba muy tranquilo, pero algo había en sus ojos, parecía como si alguien los hubiese asustado.

-Ya te diste cuenta Tenzo

-Así es

También otra cosa nos había llamado la atención, en lo más profundo de la ciudad había como una especie de palacio, algo extremadamente caro para esa ciudad, y lo mas extraño es que estaba muy bien vigilado, y además solo había una ventana donde la gente al parecer le dejaba regalos, comida, etc. en ese lugar, lo que se puede deducir es que a lo mejor tiene una parte subterránea.

-Parece que esto no será tan fácil, hay que tener mucho cuidado.

-Bien entonces hay que poner nuestra estrategia en marcha Kakashi-San

-Muy Bien vamos………….

Continuara…………………….

* * *

Bien ha llegado el fin del capitulo 4, algo corto pero bueno(las mates secan mucho el cerebro xDDD), espero sus reviews, y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion


	5. La infiltracion

Holas sorry por la tardanza, pero aqui esta el capitulo 5 espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias a Shizen-San por sus comentarios :), sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo 5

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La infiltración**

Kakashi-san y yo, compramos pescado para darlo como ofrenda en esa ventana que se veía en aquel palacio, pero además habíamos creado unos clones con otro aspecto para que revisaran, las otras partes del palacio y ver si había algún punto ciego o alguna otra manera de entrar.

Al llegar a la ventana de aquel palacio, los guardias nos dieron unas indicaciones para dejar dicho alimento, pero mientras introducíamos aquel alimento, notamos que había una especie de maquina que trasladaba todo ese alimento a una parte subterránea. Después nos retiramos, y nos reunimos con los clones en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, pero teniendo cuidado de que no fuese nada sospechoso.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Lograron descubrir algo?

- Todo esta muy bien vigilado, pero hay un hoyo arriba donde nadie lo vigila, se me hizo algo extraño- Decía el clon de Kakashi-san tocándose su barbilla

-Así es y también hay otra forma de entrar que podría ser desde abajo.

-Mmmm muy interesante

Kakashi y yo revertimos el jutsu de los clones

-Tenzo creo que la mejor manera de entrar es por el suelo, ¿que opinas?

-Lo mismo estaba pensando

-bueno hay que encontrar un lugar apropiado para entrar

Kakashi-san y yo visualizamos toda la zona para encontrar un punto ciego, donde no se viera nada sospechoso, no paso mucho tiempo cuando vimos un lugar perfecto, había un árbol muy grande y frondoso en la parte superior de esa ciudad.

-Mira- dijo Kakashi señalando hacia el árbol

-Excelente Kakashi-san

Nos dirigimos inmediatamente hacia aquel lugar.

Cuando llegamos en donde se encontraba ese árbol, miramos de un lado a otro, y notamos que todo estaba despejado.

-Bien Tenzo has lo tuyo

Entonces hice unos sellos con mis manos y las puse sobre el suelo, unos segundos después, había creado un hoyo debajo de nosotros.

-Eh!, sabia que eras bueno para estas cosas Tenzo eso me agrada de ti

-Kakashi-San usted también puede hacer esto.

-Ssshhhh…. necesitamos rescatar a Naruto

Me cambio el tema …….

-Bueno pues andando

Antes de entrar, dejamos el jutsu de transformación para ser nosotros mismos otra vez

Entramos uno tras del otro al hoyo.

Al entrar, no podíamos ver nada, todo estaba totalmente oscuro, de repente sentí que algo me tocaba la entrepierna

-Ka…ka…kashi…..san?

-Tenzo, no puedo ver nada, ¿toque algo indebido?

-jejeje, no se preocupe

-menos mal, creo que invocare a pakkun

-Buena idea Kakashi-san

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!

-Hola Kakashi

-Pakkun, necesito que rastrees el olor de Naruto- Kakashi-san le daba una prenda con el olor de naruto a Pakkun, para que olfateara su olor.

-Kakashi estoy por aca….

-Ah! Lo siento Pakkun, toma.

El perro empezó a olfatear

-El olor no esta muy lejos de aquí

-Bien pero creo que necesitare usar esto, para poder seguirte

Kakashi-san, coloco su mascara a un lado de su cabeza para que no le estorbara, y activo su sharingan.

-¿Tenzo crees que puedas seguirme?

-Si, puedo ver su silueta, así que creo que si podré seguirle

-Excelente, pues andando.

Conforme íbamos avanzando, la oscuridad en aquel lugar, cada vez más se iba debilitando, y había más luz

-Parece que estamos muy cerca Tenzo

-si

Había muchos pasadizos en aquel, lugar si no fuera por Pakkun, creo que nos hubiese tomado más tiempo encontrar a Naruto.

-Kakashi, en aquel lugar se encuentra Naruto

-Ya veo, y es el lugar mas iluminado de este lugar, gracias por tus servicios Pakkun

-No hay de que – y un momento después había desaparecido pakkun

-Hay que acercarnos cuidadosamente hacia la entrada

-si

Fuimos muy sigilosos al acercarnos, al llegar a la entrada, visualizamos el lugar y efectivamente, Naruto se encontraba ahí en una especie de pesebre, unos metros de ahí estaban todos los pescados y otras comidas, cayendo, al parecer no había nadie pero…..

-Tenzo, hay alguien por ahí, devorando los pescados que caen, hay que tener mucho cuidado, posee una enorme cantidad de chacra…

-OK

Nos acercamos poco a poco, hacia donde estaba Naruto, pero………

-Tienen que tener una buena explicación, para interrumpir mi comida.

-rayos

-¿Creen que no me di cuenta de que estaban aquí?, lo note desde que entraron al pueblo, saben yo se cuanta gente hay en este pueblo y si hay una de mas o de menos me doy cuenta inmediatamente.

De repente vimos que salía una mujer de media edad, muy bella, pero a la vez peligrosa.

-Creo que tengo ganas de jugar un poco con ustedes antes de matarlos jejejeje

-No será tan fácil

Kakashi-San salio corriendo en dirección hacia ella con un kunai en la mano, pero desaprecio en un instante.

-Pero yo no jugare si no hasta después, de mientras me gustaría que jugaran con ellos

Un instante después aparecieron 4 sujetos

-Pero si ustedes son……..

-¿Que demonios esta pasando?- decía Kakashi-san algo furioso.

-JAJAJAJAJA que el juego comience……………………

**Continuara…………………………….**

* * *

Tambien esta algo corto, pero concidero que es en promedio lo que puedo hacer por capitulo xDDD, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion, espero sus reviews


	6. Nekomata

Bien aqui les dejo el capitulo 6 espero que sea de su agrado :), pronto volvere a estar de vacaiones, asi que actualizare mas seguido despues del 19 de abril XD

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Nekomata**

A Kakashi-san y a mi nos habían rodeado esos 4 sujetos

-Ustedes que demonios se traen, acaso van a traicionar a konoha- decia Kakashi a nuestros camaradas ANBU que nos acompañaban anteriormente

-…………………………………………

-¿No piensan responder?

-Kakashi-san creo que ellos no están concientes de lo que hacen, y lo mas raro que se me hace, es que los otros sujetos son los que habíamos derrotado anteriormente.

-JAJAJA ese es mi poder, puedo controlar a los muertos como si fueran marionetas- se escucho no muy lejos de ahí

-Entonces mataste a nuestros compañeros ANBU, esos poderes, entonces eso quiere decir que tu……….

-Así es soy Nekomata y tome la forma de esta chica para acercarme a este pueblucho, bueno he dicho que el juego comience ¿no escucharon?

-Pagaras por matar a nuestros camaradas…

Puse mi mano en el hombro de Kakashi-san y le dije

-Kakashi-San creo que ellos ya no son mas nuestros camaradas

-Creo que tienes razón………

Entonces las marionetas de Nekomata empezaron a atacarnos con su taijutsu, nosotros pedimos esquivarlas fácilmente, y contra-atacar con nuestro Taijutsu

-ya los hemos derrotado una vez, otra ves no será difícil, solo hay que tener cuidado con esos ANBU.

-Tiene razón Kakashi-San, bueno pues hay que hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

-Bien, listo Tenzo?

-Si

-Hagámoslo

Kakashi san empezó a hacer sellos con sus manos, mientras yo le cubría la espalda

-Katon, GoukaKyuu no Jutsu!!

Una bola de fuego gigante salía por la boca de Kakashi-San y se dirigía hacia nuestros enemigos, estos los esquivaron pero………..

-Mokuton Heki!!

Y los Había atrapado con mi Mokuton

-Kakashi su turno

Kakashi-san hizo unos sellos más con sus manos

-Raikiki!! – Apareció su chacra en su mano como si fueran relámpagos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba mi mokuton y arrojo su técnica contra las sabandijas. Un instante después las sabandijas cayeron al suelo.

-Nada mal para unos ninjas de Konoha, pero esto apenas comienza-Nekomata hizo una señal con su mano, y enseguida apareció otro sujeto. Llevaba una vestimenta negra y no se le veía el rostro más que solo sus ojos.

-Tú eres el que mato a las sabandijas que derrotamos y no dejaste que revelaran más información.

Pero el sujeto no hablo absolutamente nada

-¿Nekomata esta es también otra de tus marionetas?

-No el es un sirviente, adelante acábalos, hazme sentir feliz.

-Como usted diga

Enseguida el misterioso sujeto vino a atacarnos, era muy rápido, apenas y podía bloquear sus ataques, pero Kakashi-san estaba a su nivel con el Sharingan activado podía leer fácilmente sus movimientos.

-Son buenos, pero eso no va a ser suficiente para poder derrotarme

El sujeto empezó a hacer sellos con sus manos….

-Esos sellos….. Tenzo cúbrete bien

-Katon, GoukaKyuu no Jutsu!!

Salio de el una bola gigante de fuego como la de Kakashi-San pero, esta bola era diferente tenia una especie de resplandor verde y lo que tocara se derretía.

Kakashi desapareció y yo lo esquive como pude.

-Jajaja, parece que tu amigo del pelo raro, se ha ido-decia el sujeto.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, Doton, Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu!!.

Luego el sujeto quedo enterrado bajo tierra solo con la cara al descubierto

-Tenzo tu turno

Lo capture con mi Mokuton

-Raikiki!!

Kakashi-San arrojo su técnica hacia ese sujeto y le atravesó el cuerpo.

-Imposible pero como…..

-Lo ves ellos no eran rivales para nosotros, ahora devuélvenos a naruto

Aunque Kakashi-san había dicho eso, el había utilizado una gran cantidad de chacra se veía muy cansado.

-Esto me pone muy furiosa aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

-Tenzo creo que ahora viene lo bueno, ya sabes que hacer

-Claro déjemelo a mí

-Yo te cubriré Tenzo

La chicha se estaba convirtiendo en la forma del Bijuu original, y una enorme cantidad de chacra negro salía de ella, era algo aterrador.

Corrimos inmediatamente hacia ella para detener su flujo de chacra antes de que se conviviera totalmente en un bijuu.

Pero ella se dio cuenta que íbamos en dirección hacia ella, y nos arrojo una ventisca de chacra.

-Mokuton Heki!!

Nos logramos cubrir gracias a mi Jutsu

-Vaya esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba

-Kakashi-San usted descanse, deje que yo me encargo de esto, ya que anda muy cansado

-Tenzo…..

-No se preocupe estaré bien

Me retire dejando a Kakashi, y fui directo a Nekomata para sujetarla con mi mokuton, empecé a hacer los sellos pero, Nekomata se había dado cuenta y lanzo una de sus dos colas para golpearme pero…..

-Ka….ka….shi…san

-Tu puedes hacerlo Tenzo, no te preocupes por mi

Kakashi-San recibió el golpe de la cola de Nekomata y salio lanzado hacia uno de los muros de aquel lugar.

-Kakashi-San!!

Al ver lo que Kakashi-san había hecho por mi, tuve una gran determinación y use mi mokuton para capturarla.

Mokuton no Jutsu!!

Poco a poco iba capturando a Nekomata hasta que la tenía bien sujeta, después hice unos sellos con mis manos y corrí hacia ella

-Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu!!

Después agarre mi mano derecha con la izquierda y la mano abierta en dirección a Nekomata.

-Kakuan Nitten Suishu!!

Y corrí hacia ella para tocarla y empezar a extraer toda su chacra, poco a poco, se iba viendo la forma humana de Nekomata.

Hasta que ya no tenia absolutamente nada, y en cuanto estaba en su forma humana la volví a capturar con mi Mokuton.

Después corrí hacia donde estaba Kakashi-San, le agarre la cabeza y la puse entre mis piernas

-Kakashi, Kakashi!!

-Tenzo, sabía que lo lograrías……..

Un instante después Kakashi se había desmayado, lo recosté y fui hacia donde estaba naruto.

-Vaya este niño duerme como una roja, no se ha despertado ni con el ruido que hicimos.

Lo agarre y lo puse entre mis brazos, luego de eso empezó a llorar

-mmmm y ahora llora……

-Tenzo, no podíamos entrar por la gran cantidad de chacra que emanaba.

-El refuerzo ANBU que mando el Hokage, otra vez llegan tarde, bueno ahí se encuentra Nekomata-Les dije señalando hacia la chica.

-Bien nos encargamos de ella. Mientras lleva rápido a Naruto y a Kakashi de vuelta a Konoha.

Después cree un clon para que pudiera cargar a Kakashi-san, y así regresamos a Konoha.

Continuara……………………………………

* * *

Este es el final del capitulo 6 espero sus reviews, que esten bien se cuidan y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion XD


	7. La Declaracion

**Capitulo 7: La declaración **

Cuando llegamos a Konoha, rápidamente mi clon llevo a Kakashi-san al hospital, y yo lleve a Naruto con el tercer Hokage.

-Buen trabajo, no creo que esa sabandija de Nekomata nos vuelva a causar mas problemas, supongo que quieres ir a ver a Kakashi ¿no es asi? Ya que te veo muy inquieto.

-jejejeje

-Ok no hay problema, ve

-Entonces con su permiso

De inmediato me dirigí al hospital de Konoha, para ver como se encontraba Kakashi-San, al llegar me encontré con mi clon…

-¿Y bien?

-Parece que ahora lo están curando y revisando que no tenga nada grabe

-Ya veo…

Revertí el jutso de clonación después de eso, me dirigí al lugar donde estaba Kakashi, pero aun lo estaban revisando, estaba muy preocupado y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro y sentía que todo eso era mi culpa….

Después de un rato unos ninjas medico salieron de aquella habitación

-¿Y como esta Kakashi-san?

-No se preocupe, el esta fuera de peligro, recibió un gran golpe pero no daño ningún de sus puntos vitales, ahora esta recuperando y durmiendo pacíficamente, seguro que en unas horas despierta.

Cuando escuche eso, me sentía realmente feliz

-¿Enserio?

-Puede pasar a verlo si lo desea

-Gracias

Entonces pase a la habitación de Kakashi-san, lo vi durmiendo muy tranquilamente, se veía muy bello, una sabana le cubría la cara hasta la nariz, pero no quise quítasela, el algún día me la tendría que mostrar. Me quite mi mascara de ANBU, y me acerque un poco mas, para apreciarlo mas de cerca y le empecé a acaricie su cabellera plateada.

-No se si me escuches, pero me alegro que te encuentres bien, y también quería decirte………………………gracias, sin ti no hubiera podido extraer el chacra de Nekomata ni rescatar a Naruto, y por eso estaré aquí hasta que te recuperes.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, y mi cabeza estaba en su pecho.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando desperté, Kakashi-San ya estaba despierto

-Hola Tenzo, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo ibas a seguir durmiendo, ya que tu cabeza pesa un poco, y tomando en cuenta que estoy malherido….

Inmediatamente me levante de ahí.

-Lo siento mucho Kakashi-Sempai, no me di cuenta a que horas me dormí

-jajaja mira la expresión de tu rostro jajaja

Y note que Kakashi-San ya traía su mascara negra otra vez

-jejeje

-No te preocupes Tenzo, sabes entre sueños pude escuchar lo que me dijiste, cuando peleábamos en aquel lugar, no se que me paso, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que te pasara nada malo, pero después de analizarlo muchas veces creo que he descubierto la razón.

Trague saliva, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, y mi corazón se empezó a estremecer.

-Y la razón es….. que….. creo…

Kock, Kock!! Se escucho en la puerta

-Disculpe el tercer Hokage viene a verlo- decía una enfermera

-Adelante

EL Tercer Hokage entro y se acerco

-¿Como estas Kakashi?

-Ya estoy un poco mejor señor

-Me alegro, ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo, ya puse a Naruto al cuidado de otra persona que esta mas experimentada.

-Eso suena muy bien señor, aunque creo que Nekomota no volvera

-Si pero mas vale tomar precauciones Tenzo

-Al parecer a Kakashi le faltan un par de días para que pueda salir de aquí, pero como hicieron un buen trabajo se merecen un buen descanso, por ahora no habrá misiones para ustedes, disfruten sus días libres mientras puedan, ya después les informare de alguna nueva misión, bueno eso era todo lo que les quería decir, me retiro que tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Parece que tendremos unas pequeñas vacaciones Kakashi-San

-Es verdad pues eso es bueno, oye Tenzo ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro que necesita.

-Como sabrás, estaré aquí en el hospital por otros dos días mas así que, necesito algo con que entretenerme, así que quería que me trajeras mi libro de Icha-Icha-Paradise por favor siiiiiiiiiiii??

-Es cierto a usted le gustan mucho esos libros, claro se lo traigo con gusto, ¿donde se encuentra?

-Esta en mi casa, entras y en la mesa junto a la cama no hay pierde

-Bien enseguida regreso

Partí en busca del libro de Kakashi, aunque mi mente invadió muchos pensamientos, algo me iba a decir Kakashi, ¿cual era esa razón?, ¿por que tuvimos que ser interrumpidos?. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la casa de Kakashi-San, entre y si tal y como lo había dicho Kakashi, en la mesa junto a la cama estaba su libro de Icha-Icha, pero de repente un cuadro con una foto me llamo la atención, lo agarre y lo mire fijamente.

-Que lindo se ve Kakashi-San de niño

Era la foto que tenia con su Sensei el 4to. y sus compañeros Rin y Obito, y ya desde esa edad traía su mascara? Vaya tela.

Agarre el libro y partí al Hospital nuevamente

-Kakashi-San aquí esta su libro

-Gracias Tenzo

Kakashi-san lo agarro y empezó a leerlo

-como te iba diciendo hace un rato antes de que viniera el Hokage

-si?

-Pues veras la razón es…

Volví a tragar saliva, y me estaba poniendo muy nervioso

-la razón es que…..

-Knock, Knock!!

-Ahora quien- decía Kakashi algo enojado

-Disculpe es hora de comer

-Bien, pase

-Aquí le dejo su comida, vengo en un rato para recoger los platos

-Ok

La enfermara salio

-Como te iba diciendo Tenzo, la razón es que….

-Disculpen otra vez, se me olvido traerles la sal, aquí se la dejo

-Gracias Grrr-

-Pero que carácter, bueno ahora si me voy

La señorita se fue, al fin….

-Tenzo!!

-Si Kakashi?

-La razón…. Es…. Que … creo.. me he enamorado de ti…….

Al oír eso, no me lo podía creer, por eso me cerciore dándome un pellizco en un brazo

-Auch!! – Al parecer no estaba soñando

-¿Que haces Tenzo?

-jejeje, nada, es solo que esto, tan de repente…

Y en un dos por tres me había puesto muy rojo, pero eso era lo que quería escuchar desde hace tiempo y al fin el lo dijo..

Kakashi-San tomo mi mano

-No te pongas nervioso Tenzo, aunque debo admitir que eso me agrada

-Kakashi-San, sabe yo también, me he enamorado de usted

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero por favor ya no me trates de usted, y solo dime Kakashi

-Bien, Kakashi-San…. Digo Kakashi

Su mano era tan calida….

Knock, Knock!!

Kakashi y yo nos soltamos de la mano

-Vengo por los platos, pero que…

-Hola, aun no he empezado a comer es que estaba muy caliente y decidí esperar a que se enfriara un poco

-Bueno pero coma pronto, si lo deja enfriarlo demasiado alrato no se lo va a querer comer por que esta muy frío, así que coma ahora

-Si, si ya voy

-Entonces vengo en otro rato.

La enfermera se fue nuevamente….

-Creo que tendré que comerme esto

-supongo que quiere comer a solas, así que…

-Espera Tenzo

-Si?

-No te vayas, quiero que me acompañes

-Pero no le molesta que este aquí y vea su..

-ha!! Te refieres a la mascara, no he mostrado mi rostro en mucho tiempo, pero tu serás la excepción

-Enserio?

-Si

Al fin iba a poder ver el rostro de Kakashi, ese rostro que tanto anhele y soñé

-Vaya no sabia que esto te hiciera tan feliz jejeje

Kakashi acerco su mano derecha hacia su mascara y puso sus dedos sobre de ella, y empezó a tirar de ella poco a poco, mi corazón se estaba acelerando y cuando menos acorde, el ya se había quitado su mascara, me quede sin palabras, no sabia como describir su rostro, pero era muy hermoso.

-¿Y bien?, ¿ahora estas feliz?

-Mucho Kakashi

-Me da gusto, ahora deja como, por que si no viene doña mandona y no quiero saber que pueda pasar

Kakashi, empezó a comer la comida del hospital, mientras yo lo observaba…….

Continuara………………………..


	8. El primer beso

Muchas gracias por tu review Victoria Walker de Wheeler y claro habra mucho de eso, pero apenas estamos empezando jujujuju xDDD, bueno este es el cap 8 espero que sea de su agrado, aqui se los dejo xD

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El primer beso**

Kakashi, ya había salido del hospital, así que regresamos a nuestras vidas cotidianas, y como el hokage nos había dado vacaciones, pues me puse a dar un paseo por la aldea, llevaba ropa normal, no la de un ANBU si no la de un jounin.

Iba caminando muy tranquilamente y mi mente se invadió de muchos pensamientos, iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en días anteriores, fue tan sorpresivo para mi, pero a la vez fue genial, y no podía sacar de mi mente ese rostro tan perfecto que había visto….

-Cuidado!!- una voz familiar se escucho

-uh??

No me di cuenta que iba directo a un poste, así que choque contra el, y caí al suelo….

-Parece que tú no tienes remedio Tenzo

Me levante, sobándome la frente

-ouch!!, la culpa la tienes tu Kakashi

-yo?

-Si por andar pensando en ti me paso esto

-hmmm ya veo, entonces déjame verte

-No es nada Kakashi, no te preocupes

-Vamos no seas tímido

-Esta bien…

Kakashi me miro fijamente, y después de unos segundos, con su mano izquierda me sujeto de la mejilla, mientras que con su mando derecha el iba bajándose su mascara, yo no sabia que iba a hacer, cuando se bajo completamente la mascara, me sonrío y yo sentí como mi corazón se sentía flechado, luego el me beso en donde me había golpeado, y sentí como esos labios húmedos tocaron mi frente, fue una sensación grandiosa.

-Supongo que con eso te sentirás mejor, no Tenzo?

-……….

-Tenzo??, holaaaaaaa?, tierra llamando a Tenzo….

-he?, perdón Kakashi, creo que me fui a volar muy lejos

-me di cuenta, entonces eso provocan mis besos, interesante jejeje

-he? Que se trae

-Nada, nada, vamos te invito a comer, ya que cuidaste muy bien de mi en el hospital, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No es necesario Kakashi

-vamos, yo se que tu quieres

-bien, vamos

Kakashi ya se había puesto de nuevo su mascara, luego nos dirigimos a Ichikaru Ramen.

-Pide lo que quieras Tenzo

-Un tazón de ramen común esta bien, gracias

No podía ocultar mi nerviosismo, además ¿esto es una especie de cita?

-yo pido lo mismo

Mire a Kakashi, pero el la me estaba observando, con esa mirada que me derretía, le sonreí un poco, el me lo regreso, cerrando su ojo.

-Listo, aquí están sus ordenes, provecho!!

-Gracias- ambos exclamamos

Empezamos a comer, mientras miraba a Kakashi de reojo, ya que una vez mas se había quitado su mascara para comer, se miraba tan lindo comiendo. Una vez que terminamos de comer, el nuevamente se puso su mascara, y pago el ramen y nos retiramos de ahí.

-Muchas gracias por la comida Kakashi, estuvo deliciosa.

-No hay de que, pero creo que esto no es suficiente, necesito darte algo más

-A si?

-Si, y creo que ya se que seria lo mas apropiado.

Kakashi me hizo una seña con sus dedos, para que me acercara hacia el, me fui acercando poco a poco, entonces Kakashi me acorralo en una pared.

-Así te quería tener

-jeje, que planea hacer, no me diga que……

Kakashi sonrío…..

-Pero aquí en Publico….

-Claro no hay nada que temer

-Pero…. Pero….

-Sssshhhhh, solo déjate llevar……

Que puedo hacer Kakashi tiene el control de esto, pero estamos en un lugar público, mucha gente nos podría ver, rayos que hago, que hago… y ahora se esta quitando su mascara, creo que esto va muy enserio….

Kakashi me agarro la barbilla, parece que… si eso era…. Un beso….fuf, pensé que iba a hacer otra cosa…. fuf, el se acercaba cada vea mas a mis labios…. Pero…..

-Kakashi!! Ahí estas- se escucho

Entonces nos hicimos los disimulados y Kakashi se volvió a poner su mascara

-hola que se te ofrece emmm ciudadano de konoha

-jeje, le traigo su libro, parece que lo olvido en mi establecimiento

-¿lo hice? hmmm

--Flash Back--

-hmmm cuanto cuestan esas shuriken?

-300 ryo

-ya veo

Y luego de eso vi pasar a Tenzo, y creo que me distraje

--end Flash Back--

-hmmm si creo que lo hice, gracias por tráelo

-no hay de que, nos vemos

-vaya Kakashi si que me has sorprendió, mira que olvidar a tu libro mas preciado en un lugar como ese

-tu tienes la culpa

-que?? Yo? Y por que??

-Pasaste muy pensativo por aquel establecimiento y te vi así que me distraje, ahora tu tienes que enmendarlo con algo….

-esta bien, que te parece si vamos a las aguas termales??

-me parece bien jejeje

-Pero antes…..

No pude aguantarme mas, y agarre a Kakashi, le baje su mascara y lo bese…….

-Lo siento Kakashi no me pude aguantar

Al ver a Kakashi el estaba sonriendo, mientras tanto, yo me había puesto rojo como un tomate….

-No pensé que seria capas de hacer eso Tenzo, pero ya veo que si lo eres, eso me gusto, aunque me debes otra, me robaste un beso……..

-uh?

- bueno entonces vámonos…

Kakashi se volvió a poner su mascara y partimos hacia las aguas termales……

Continuara………………

* * *

espero que haya sido de su agrado, y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion y espero sus reviews xDD

* * *


	9. Aguas Termales Parte 1

Bueno pues el momento ha llegado, lo que han esperado por un largo tiempo, bueno quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Adri por darme ideas fueron de muy buena ayuda :), y espero que sea de su agrado y tengan a un lado un papel de baño por la posible hemorragia que puda salir se los digo por experiencia xDDDDDDD, bueno sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo xD

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Aguas Termales Parte 1**

Después de caminar un rato, Kakashi y yo llegamos a las aguas termales de Konoha y entramos….

-buenas tardes caballeros- nos decía el recepcioncita

-Buenas tardes – le dijimos

El recepcionista nos daba una carta donde venían las diferentes zonas que había en aquel lugar, entre ellas estaban la zona publica y privada y cada una tenia su genero por separado, la publica era mas barata así que decidimos entrar ahí.

-Optamos por la zona pública

-OK

Le di el dinero al recepcionista

-Tomen lo que necesitan de la estantería y por ahí se encuentra su zona, que disfruten su estancia en este lugar

-Gracias- le dijimos

Kakashi y yo nos dirigimos hacia la zona publica, antes de entrar a las aguas termales, primero nos teníamos que cambiar……

-Tenzo, tenía rato que no venia a las aguas termales, así que creo que lo disfrutare

-Eso me alegra

-Bueno pues hay que cambiarnos para entrar

-ok

Cuando me dijo eso, me empecé a poner muy nervioso, el no estaba muy lejos de mi, así que lo podía mirar a la perfección, estaba al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, aunque mi conciencia me decía que no lo hiciera, pero no lo podía evitar…

El empezó quitándose los zapatos, mientras que yo me quitaba el chaleco, lo volví a mirar y el también se había quitado el chaleco, me empecé a quitar camisa y los zapatos, y cuando lo mire una vez mas, el ya se había quitado la camisa y el pantalón, que rápido es, me dime a mi mismo, y ahora se estaba quitando la mascara y el protector de konoha, aunque estaba de espaldas, lo observe por un momento, tenia un cuerpo muy fuerte, una espalda ancha, unos brazos musculosos, y un trasero muy lindo y levantado, unas piernas largas y fuertes, todo eso que observaba me tenia hipnotizado y una sanación extraña recorría mi cuerpo, de pronto vi que se había puesto la toalla, y volví en si y seguí desvistiéndome…

-Tenzo eres lento, yo ya termine, vamos apresúrate

-Ya voy, y tiene que cubrir su rostro con una toalla también?

-hmmm jejeje es la costumbre Tenzo, pero vamos apresúrate

-……

-¿Que pasa por que no sigues? solo te falta quitarte los boxers

-este…

-Ok comprendo, me volteare

Rápidamente me quite los boxers y me puse una toalla

-Listo

-Bueno entonces vayamos a las duchas

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de duchas, en ese cuarto había muchas regaderas cada una separada de otra.

-Bueno Kakashi creo que tomare esta regadera de aquí, parece que esta vacía…

Pero en ese instante Kakashi me tomo de la mano y me metió a su regadera y me acorralo en una esquina, otra vez, me tomo la mejilla con su mano derecha, sentía su mirada firme en mis labios lo cual me incomodaba muchísimo, note como su pupila derecha se dilataba y esa mirada se tornaba malvada, decidí romper el silencio…

-Ka…ka…shi estas bien?... necesitas algo?

-………..

-No logre que me respondiera lo cual hizo que mi corazón saltara, me sentía acorralado, asustado, pero muy excitado por estar casi desnudo en la regadera junto con Kakashi.

-emmm, Kakashi?

Kakashi abrió la regadera y agua fría cayo sobre nosotros, Kakashi me seguía mirando con esa mirada que me hacia ponerme nervioso, después Kakashi se quito la toalla que cubría su rostro y poco a poco sentí que sus labios tocaban los míos y no solo eso, introdujo su lengua y jugueteaba con la mía, el agua que caía sobre nosotros hizo que las toallas se humedecieran y se cayeran, ahora si estábamos completamente desnudos y eso me hacia ponerme nervioso pero emocionado a la vez.

-Te gusto mi beso Tenzo?

-jejeje, si

-y parece que no solo eso, alguien esa muy excitado

No pude evitar sonrojarme, Kakashi tomo el shampoo y puso algo de ello sobre mi cabello y empezó a frotarlo de un lado a otro

-Kakashi, no es necesario, yo puedo solo

-Tenzo ya olvidaste que me robaste un beso?

-eh, no

-Bien es hora de pagar

-hu?

-tu solo déjate llevar….

-Ka..ka…

-Ssssshhhh

No podía hacer nada, el tenia el control absoluto, así que deje que me bañara, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo no puede evitar mirar su entrepierna, y note que Kakashi estaba muy bien desarrollado.

Kakashi empezó a enjabonarme cada parte de mi cuerpo, era una sensación agradable y al parecer el también disfrutaba haciéndolo, pronto llego a mi parte privada, sentía como lo enjabonaba, y también podía sentir los dedos de Kakashi rozándome, eso fue demasiado para mi y no pude evitar gemir.

-aaaahhh

-jejeje al parecer esto te gusta Tenzo, ya se te puso duro.

Al escuchar eso me sonroje aun más de lo que ya estaba

-Kakashi yo también quiero enjabonarte- le dije eso poniendo una cara de gato abandonado.

-aaahhh Tenzo ante esa mirada que tienes, como no te voy a decir que no, adelante

-wiiii

Entonces también empecé a enjabonar cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras Kakashi me masturbaba, y note que a Kakashi también se le estaba poniendo duro con cada gemido que yo hacia, entonces sin pensarlo lo volví a besar, mientras el agua limpiaba el jabón de nuestros cuerpos, luego le bese su cuello, baje un poco mas y le empecé a lamer uno de sus pezones, y de la boca de Kakashi se escucho un pequeño gemido, eso me ponía feliz y ya no me sentía acorralado, baje un poco mas y empecé a besarle su abdomen y le lamí la parte donde se encontraba su ombligo, y note como Kakashi se estaba estremeciendo pero parece que le gustaba, pero antes de llegar a su parte privada, ya no aguantaba mas.

-Aaaahhh Kakashi, me voy a venir

-Esa era la intención

-No puedo más aaaahhh

Y me corrí encima de el, pero el agua rápidamente limpio mi semen de su abdomen, Kakashi estaba sonriendo y mirándome fijamente

-Ahora es tu turno

-Hazlo Tenzo

Kakashi cerro su ojo, mientras yo me agache y le empecé a lamer su pene como su fuera un helado, de Kakashi empezaban a salir gemidos.

-Ooohhh Tenzo….

Lo introduje en mi boca y lo saboree todo lo que podía, Kakashi no podía dejar de gemir

-Tenzooo, lo haces muy bien… aaaaahhh….

Seguí haciendo lo mismo por un rato más

-Tenzo estoy por venirme, aaaaahhhh, no puedo resistir

Y un instante después el se corrió en mi cara, pase la mi lengua por mis labios para darle una probadita a ese semen antes de que el agua lo desvaneciera, sabia rico el verdadero sabor de Kakashi, note que Kakashi tenia una cara de satisfacción, Kakashi me levanto y me beso, mientras nos abrazábamos debajo de la regadera.

-Kakashi creo que usted ahora me debe una jejeje

-Eres malvado Tenzo, pero esta bien te la pagare a su momento

-Bueno pues entonces hay que irnos a relajar a las aguas termales

-Hi,Hi vamos Tenzo

Kakashi cerró el agua de la regadera, y salimos de ese lugar para dirigirnos a las aguas termales…..

Continuara…….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el proximo cap sera la continuacion de esto que mas haran estos ninjas? pues luego lo sabremos xDDD, nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion xD


	10. Aguas Termales Parte 2

Bueno despues de unos dias sin imaginacion jajaja aqui les dejo la segunda parte, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews ya que asi veo que les esta gustando de lo contrario uno piensa que no les gusta y uno se puede decepcionar y votar el fic XDDD, por cierto aquellas personas que siguen mi fic y no estan registradas ya pueden dejar reviews ya esta activada esa opcion asi que tambien espero sus reviews.

Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo que lo disfruten y no olviden su rollo higienico para la hemorragia jajajaja xDDD

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Aguas Termales parte 2**

Entramos al cuarto de las aguas termales, se veía muy bien y parecía que estaba solo, pero eso solo fue un espejismo, nos adentramos más y vimos que no estaba solo, había mucha gente disfrutando de aquel lugar, como pudimos nos metimos y nos acomodamos.

Observe a Kakashi parecía estar algo incomodo

-¿Kakashi se encuentra bien?

El me sonrío y me dijo

-Si, no te preocupes Tenzo

Pero yo sabia que no estaba bien, pareciera como si no lo disfrutara

-No necesitas decirme eso Kakashi, se como te sientes, igual yo no estoy muy cómodo en este lugar

-¿enserio?

-si

-Sabes Tenzo tengo muchas ganas de volverte a besar……. Pero no me siento a gusto con toda esta gente a nuestro alrededor.

-Bien esta decidido

-¿Que cosa?

-Vámonos a la zona privada

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si creo que nos merecemos estar en un lugar mejor no Kakashi?

-Bueno entonces que esperamos, vamos

Kakashi me tomo de la mano y me saco rápidamente de ahí, parecía que estaba desesperado por salir de ahí, poco después ya estábamos fuera de las aguas termales, nos pusimos una toalla para cubrirnos nuestra partes privadas y también agarramos nuestra ropa y fuimos con el recepcionista…

-emm señor decidimos ir mejor a la zona privada

-OK, pero para la zona privada necesita pagar un poco mas

-No hay problema por eso Señor aquí tiene

-Kakashi yo iba a pagar….

-Sssshhh ahora me toca a mí

-Muy bien caballeros ahí esta su zona, ¿por cierto quiere que les envíe a nuestra masajista?

-No es necesario, yo soy bueno en eso, le daré un trato especial a Tenzo

Cuando Kakashi dijo eso me sonroje mucho

-Muy bien caballeros, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo

-Gracias

Luego nos dirigimos a la zona privada, estaba algo nervioso, por lo que había dicho Kakashi hace un momento, ¿Qué clase de trato me ofrecerá?...

Poco después llegamos a la zona privada..

-Mira esto Tenzo, que diferencia y además estamos solos

El lugar se veía realmente cómodo, y olía muy bien

-Si, creo que esta fue la mejor decisión que tomamos

Observe a Kakashi y note que me estaba observando con esa mirada, que me hace ponerme nervioso, siempre que pone esa mirada es por que trama algo, ¿que se traerá?

-Kakashi?

-Si?

-Entr….

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el me beso y después me susurro al oído

-¿quieres que te de mi trato especial?

Temerosamente acepte

-s…i cla…ro

Kakashi sonrío maliciosamente, eso me puso mas nervioso y me dio un poco de miedo

-Ok, mira ahí esta la cama para los masajes, recuéstate ahí

-Ok

-Pero….

Kakashi me quito la toalla

-Sin esto

Luego de eso me recosté boca abajo en esa cama para masajes

-Listo Kakashi

-Bien

Escuche que Kakashi se estaba tronando los dedos, me asuste un poco, después, sentí como empezó a darme un ligero masaje por los hombros, se sentía genial, Kakashi era muy bueno con sus manos.

-Siento como mis músculos se relajan, eres bueno en esto Kakashi

-Ves, te dije que era bueno, pero esto solo es el comienzo

-uh?, aun hay mas?

-jejeje

Que mas estaba planeando Kakashi, y esa risa que provino de el, no me daba mucha confianza, pero me gustaba estar al lado de el, así que me deje llevar….

Kakashi siguió masajeándome la espalda, si que es realmente bueno, luego siguió con mi trasero, oohh sus manos eran increíbles, todo eso estaba haciendo que me excitará.

-Kakashi eres genial

-Eso ya lo se

Poco después había terminado de darme el masaje por toda la parte trasera de mi cuerpo

-Bueno Tenzo ahora quiero que te des la vuelta

Ahora ¿que hará Kakashi?, cuando me di la vuelta, note que Kakashi estaba arriba de la cama por enzima de mi, como asechándome, luego su mirada se torno lujuriosa, me dio un beso mientras lo abrazaba y nuestros cuerpos se juntaban, sentía el calor de Kakashi recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Es hora de pagar- me dijo susurrando mi oído

Trague un poco de saliva, pero esto me estaba gustando…

Kakashi mordisqueo una de mis orejas, y luego empezó a lamerla, esa sensación era muy agradable, con cada movimiento de su lengua, me estaba excitando mas y mas, y al parecer yo no era el único…

Poco después sentí como sus labios recorrían mi cuello, luego sentí su húmeda lengua en uno de mis pezones cada movimiento de su lengua, estaba haciendo que me volviera loco y como por inercia de mi boca salieron gemidos, Kakashi sonrío al escucharme, el se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacia, luego siguió con mi otro pezón, mientras yo acariciaba su cabellera plateada y su espalda.

Luego bajo un poco más y me beso mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pene, después lo sujeto y lo masturbo un poco, yo no podía dejar de gemir

-¿Te esta gustando mi trato especial?

-aaahhh… si mucho aaahhh

Después sentí como su lengua lamia mi pene, cada lamida que daba hacia que gimiera, Kakashi no solamente era bueno con sus manos si no también con su lengua, y me estaba volviendo loco, me estaba retorciendo del placer que me hacia sentir.

-aahhhhh Kakashi!!

Y también empezó a chuparlo

-Tenzo voy a meterlo

-Adelante

Kakashi empezó a introducirme su pene erecto poco a poco, cada vez lo sentía más y más dentro de mí

-Ohhh!! Dios!!

-¿no te lastime?

-no, continua ahhh….

Sentía el pene de Kakashi dentro de mi, después poco a poco el lo sacaba y lo metía y empezaba a embestirme, después fue un poco mas rápido

-Oohhh Dios!!, que bien se siente, aaahhhh!!

Kakashi me masturbaba con una de sus manos y a la vez me penetraba, era una sensación gratificante

-aaahhh Kakashi!!

Kakashi seguía con su ritmo, y de pronto me volvió a besar, aunque no podía dejar de gemir, el me estaba volviendo loco

-aahhhh

-Tenzo Te amo

Al escuchar eso mi corazón salto de la alegría

-Kakashi yo también te Amo, y estoy apunto de venirme aaahhh

-jejeje, yo también Tenzo, me voy a correr adentro de ti haa…ahhh…

-hazlo Kakashi

Poco después sentí como el semen de Kakashi fluía dentro de mí, era una sensación única y yo me corrí y mi semen callo en mi abdomen, Kakashi saco su pene, y el semen empezó a salir por aquel orificio, luego Kakashi se desvaneció enzima de mí, estaba algo cansado, lo abrace y le di un beso…

-Kakashi estuviste genial, ¿este era el trato especial?

-Así es, vi que lo disfrutaste mucho

-si, espero que lo vuelvas a hacer

-Claro, entonces vamos a las aguas termales que me quiero relajar un poco

-Bien

Entonces nos dirigimos al estanque de las aguas termales que se encontraba ahí, Kakashi se metió primero y se acomodo

-Tenzo ven

-Si?

Me tomo y me sentó encima de el, su pecho tocaba mi espalda, luego Kakashi me abrazo con su brazos musculosos

-Te amo Tenzo, eres el único que me ha despertado este sentimiento

-yo también te amo Kakashi, siempre te he admirado, y ahora te tengo aquí

Kakashi me volteo mi cara con su mano derecha y me dio un profundo beso que duro mucho tiempo.

Después de lo que habíamos experimentado y con el agua caliente radiando nuestros cuerpos creo que no podría pedir mas, estar al lado de Kakashi fue lo que siempre desee.

Poco después yo ya me hacia dormido en los brazos de Kakashi.

-Tenzo parece que si estas agotado jejeje

Continuara…………………

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido el final del capitulo 10, espero que haya sido de su agrado y haya cumplido sus espectativas, si no, pues soy principiante en esto xDDD, en fin si se preguntaran ¿habra mas lemon? la respuesta es si pero un poco mas adelante xDDD, bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion XDD


	11. Angustia

Holas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les hayan gustado los capitulos anteriores, me da mucho gusto :), y pues aqui les traigo el capitulo siguiente, y solo tengo mañana de vacaciones, asi que el lunes ya entro a clases y como tengo unos examenes algo pesados no se si vaya actualizar pronto solo eso queria informar :), bueno sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo 11 que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Angustia**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kakashi y yo habíamos formalizado nuestra relación, y no podía estar mas contento de lo que ya estaba, pero……………

-¿Entendiste Tenzo?

-Si señor- le dije algo deprimido

-¿Pasa algo Tenzo?

-No, no es nada, no se preocupe

-Bien, entonces mañana iniciara tu nueva misión, ahora te puedes retirar

-Con su permiso.

Justo cuando estaba tan feliz, tenia que pasar esto, maldición, ahora como se lo diré a Kakashi, no quiero lastimarlo, maldición, maldición….

-Con que ahí estas Tenzo

-uh?

Sentí como Kakashi llego por detrás y me abrazo con sus musculosos brazos, creo que extrañare esto…

-mmm, ¿estas bien Tenzo?, ¿Que acaso no te da gusto verme?, te noto diferente a como estabas esta mañana..

Le sonreí para que no sospechara nada

-De que hablas Kakashi soy el mismo de siempre jejeje

-mmmm

-Por cierto Kakashi quiero que vengas esta noche a mi casa, tengo algo importante que decirte

-¿Importante?, y por que no me lo dices ahora?

-No, luego te digo

-Pero quiero saberlo ahora

-No

-hmmmm ya se

Kakashi se bajo su mascara y me dio un beso muy apasionado en la boca, creo que también extrañare eso…

-Y bien, ahora me diras?

-Buen intento Kakashi, pero no jejeje

-Esta bien esperare, bueno te veo en la noche, el Hokage quería verme, supongo que el descanso termino.

-(suspiro), eso parece

-Nos vemos

-Adios

Creo que con esto ganare algo de tiempo, para saber como decírselo….

Y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noche cayo…

-hmmm supongo que no ha de tardar en llegar

-hola Tenzo ¿me extrañaste?- se escucho desde una de mis ventanas

-Has venido

-Claro yo siempre cumplo mis palabras, aunque ando algo cansado, por que acabo de llegar de una misión, pero eso no me impide estar a tu lado, y ¿que era lo que querías decirme?

-Primero ponte cómodo, he ordenado comida china y champaña

-wow, ¿que celebramos Tenzo?

-Hoy cumplimos un mes de estar saliendo

-¿Enserio?, que rápido, Y yo no te traje nada, hmmm pero creo que ya se como pagártelo y esta misma noche lo recibirás.

Kakashi puso esa mirada otra vez, creo que ya se a que se refiere….

-jejeje, bueno descansa, mientras comes te daré un masaje en la espalda se ve que estas cansado.

-Si, y también estoy hambriento

Le empecé a dar masaje en su espalda

-No soy tan bueno como tu dando masajes, ¿pero que tal se siente?

-viniendo de ti, cualquier cosa es perfecta para mi

Al escuchar eso me sonroje un poco, Kakashi sonrío

-Me gusta que te pongas así

-jejeje, Kakashi, ¿por que no empiezas a comer?

-Quiero esperarte, no quiero comer solo, quiero comer a tu lado, además esto lo has planeado, así que comamos juntos

-Esta bien

Me senté al lado de Kakashi, cada uno nos servimos la porción que íbamos a comer, y el me sirvió champaña en una copa

-Toma Tenzo

-Gracias

-Hagamos un brindis, por nuestro primer aniversario

-Sale

Kakashi me miro fijamente

-Tenzo todo este tiempo que he estado a tu lado me la he pasado de maravilla, y espero que esto siga por mucho más tiempo

Aunque no puede aguantar mucho su mirada, así que dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado

-Si yo también lo espero….

-mmm lo sabia, algo te pasa, no eres el Tenzo de siempre

-si creo que no puedo ocultarlo

-¿Y bien que es lo que te pasa?

-lo que pasa…..

-tiene que ver con lo importante que me tenias que decir?

-así es

-y que es?

-Pues….

-si

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos

-Kakashi, lo que pasa es que hoy el Hokage me ha asignado una misión fuera de la aldea de Konoha, un país hermano necesita de mis habilidades para que lo proteja y reconstruya ese país, así como defender ese lugar de los enemigos que puedan rondar por aquel lugar, y no se cuanto me tome estar ahí hasta que ese país se estabilice, pueden ser días, meses, incluso años, no lo se con certeza, así que me mudare permanentemente a aquel lugar, eso era lo que te tenia que decir….

-……………………..

Un silencio incomodo invadió aquella atmosfera….

-Entiendo

-¿Kakashi estas bien?

-Creo que no, de repente se me ha quitado el hambre

-Esto es muy doloroso para mi Kakashi

-Necesito tomar aire fresco

Kakashi se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia fuera, pero antes de que saliera lo sujete de una mano

-Kakashi….

-suéltame, quiero estar solo

Al ver la reacción que había tomado, lo solté y no lo moleste, enseguida Kakashi se había marchado.

-Maldición, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera, me siento muy mal, pero al parecer no puedo hacer nada, maldita sea soy un idiota…

Mientras tanto…..

(Ahora narrare en primera persona con Kakashi-san xD)

Iba caminando por la aldea de Konoha, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, no lo podía creer, no lo podía creer, Tenzo se iba a marchar…

Y sin darme cuenta llegue al establecimiento donde servían sake

-Señor quiero una botella de sake

-enseguida

Me sentía furioso, pero a la vez me sentía abatido, y mi corazón se empezaba a sentir solo..

-Aquí tiene señor

-Gracias

Empecé a beber, a ver si lograba calmar mi agonía, pero seguía sin poderlo creer.

Seguí bebiendo y sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron y el sol estaba por salir, fue cuando me dije a mi mismo Idiota

-¿Suéltame?, ¿quiero estar solo?, en que demonios estaba pensando

-Señor aquí esta lo del sake gracias

Salí corriendo de ahí, aunque no estaba en mis 5 sentidos así que fue un poco difícil llegar a la casa de Tenzo, cuando llegue toque con toda la desesperación que traía a la puerta de su casa.

-Tenzo, Tenzo, ábreme, fui un idiota quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento

De pronto las puertas se abrieron

-Tenzo….

-Que se le ofrece Señor?

-oh!, discúlpeme, me he equivocado

-eso parece

-Bueno con su permiso

Vaya al parecer ese sake si estaba fuerte, pero no me rendí y seguí mi búsqueda, poco después encontré la casa de Tenzo no me podía equivocar ahora, estaba completamente seguro que era esa.

Al llegar, volví a tocar con la desesperación que traía, para que me abriera Tenzo

-Tenzo!!, Tenzo!!, ábreme, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche

Pero nadie abría esa puerta

-Vamos Tenzo, ábreme, si no tirare esta puerta

Y seguía sin abrirse la puerta, así que decidí tirarla y entrar a la fuerza

-Entonces haya voy

Puse toda mi fuerza para tirar esa puerta y lo hice, pero….

-Maldita sea, Tenzo se ha marchado, maldición, que estupido fui, arggggg, soy un completo idiota.

Pero, ya no podía hacer nada se había marchado…..

Continuara………………………

* * *

Bueno a llegado el final del capitulo 11, nos hemos puesto algo Melancólicos con esto xD, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero sus reviews, y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion :)


	12. Cambios

Bueno despues de varios dias sin actualizar por culpa de la uni xDDD, aqui les traigo un capitulo mas de este fic, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que me sigan acompañando como hasta ahora, sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo 12

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Cambios**

Al ver que Tenzo se había marchado y no puede darle una despedida como se merecía, me retire a mi casa, aparte de que me empezaba a doler la cabeza….

Llegue a mi casa todo lo que quería en ese momento era recostarme, pero me di cuenta que en mi cama había algo que no recordaba que estuviera ahí, o a menos que el alcohol estuviera jugando con mi mente, pero no lo que veía era real, era una nota, pero quien la había dejado ahí? Quien demonios entro a mi habitación?, el único que pudo haber hecho eso es….

Rápidamente fui y agarre la nota y comencé a leerla….

_Querido Kakashi-San:_

_Todo este tiempo que pase a tu lado fue hermoso, creo que este tiempo contigo nadie lo podrá remplazar nunca, pero por causas de fuerza mayor me tengo que ir, no se si comprenderás esto pero espero que lo hagas, no quiero que sufras y a pesar de la distancia tu siempre estarás en mi corazón, pero por ahora supongo que no podremos estar juntos pero en el futuro veremos que sucederá, por ahora creo que necesitas concentrarte en tus misiones y en lo que le pueda ocurrir a la aldea en algún futuro, no sabia como decirte esto ya que desapareciste y te encontraba por eso te deje esta nota aquí en tu casa ya que sabia que en algún momento regresarías aquí, no te digo un adiós si uno un hasta luego Kakashi-san, no me olvides que yo no lo hare, se despide con cariño_

_ Tenzo_

_PS: TE AMO_

Guarde la nota en un cajón

-Lo entiendo Tenzo, tratare que esto no me afecte, pero es difícil para mi…….. Creo que necesito una ducha…

Sentí como el agua fría caía sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, no podía dejar de pensar en Tenzo, recordaba aquellas ocasiones en las que nos duchábamos juntos, Tenzo se sonrojaba siempre, era muy tierno, y me gustaba tocarle su cuerpo, siempre se excitaba muy fácil, pero le encantaba, pero tengo que superarlo……

Mientras tanto en otra parte…..

Kakashi-san, se que esto es difícil, también para mi lo es, pero confío que en algún futuro estaremos juntos, si es que no pasa nada, por ahora tengo que cumplir esta misión, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, creo que no será muy fácil salir de esta misión.

Mi mente empezó a traer recuerdos de Kakashi-San, esa mirada que siempre me ponía nervioso, sus calidas manos tocando mi cuerpo, sus tiernos besos, aaahhh creo que va a ser difícil superarlo….

-Tenzo estamos a punto de llegar apresúrate

-Claro

Han pasado 16 años desde que me fui de konoha, para cumplir la misión que me dio el hokage, al regresar la nueva Hokage me había dado, un nombre clave "Yamato" y otra misión el cual consistía en lidiar con el equipo de Kakashi-San, para sacar información de un espía de orochimaru, acerca de Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto y Sakura estaban muy entusiasmados al respecto, pero el nuevo miembro del equipo Sai, era algo sospechoso así que tome todas las precauciones posibles, nuestra misión fracaso, tuvimos una pelea con el espía, que en realidad era Kabuto y posteriormente con Orochimaru, Naruto se enfado mucho y perdió el control de sus actos transformándose en un mini kyubi pero con mi poder pude regresarlo a la normalidad, todo esto nos llevo tras la guarida de Orochimaru, logramos hacer contacto con Sasuke pero este se habia vuelto muy fuerte, así que no pudimos traerlo de vuelta a konoha, eso dejo a Naruto muy dolido y débil, ahora el equipo de Kakashi-San y yo estábamos de vuelta en Konoha

-Ya veo, ¿y bien?

-No nos daremos por vencidos

-Bien entonces les asignaré su próxima misión, por ahora quédense en casa y descansen hasta que los mande llamar otra vez.

-Bien

Naruto, Sakura y Sai se retiraron y yo me quede con Tsuande-Sama

-¿Y que paso con Sai?

-Si, tal y como usted predijo, Danzou le había asignado una misión secreta

-¿Una misión secreta?

-Bajo las ordenes de Danzou, Sai llevo a cabo una misión como si fuera un ANBU, fue enviado para localizar y eliminar objetivos que representen peligros para Konoha, Sai se unió al equipo de Kakashi-San para salir de Konoha y alcanzar su objetivo, Orochimaru, para después llevar a cabo su misión, de eliminar el próximo cuerpo de Orochimaru, Sasuke.

-je, nunca podré entender a ese Hombre, siempre siendo tan hostil y usando métodos tan brutales, y además piensa que lo hace por el bien de konoha.

-¿Se refiere a Danzou?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Le recomiendo esperar un poco su juicio hasta que vea esto…

Le di lo que había recolectado de la mochila de Sai

-¿Esto es….?

-Es lo que Danzou le dio a Sai para poderse infiltrar con Orochimaru

-¿La lista de todos los miembros ANBU?

Tsunade-Sama, se veía muy enojada al respecto, después de eso le dio ordenes a Shizune para que hubiera mas seguridad en el área de los archivos.

-Maldición, ese anciano mal nacido

-Bueno con su permiso

Después te tener una larga platica son la quinta, fui al hospital de Konoha, a informarle a Kakashi-san sobre lo sucedido, aunque estaba algo nervioso, aunque antes de la misión, lo pude observar pero no pudimos hablar, y ahora estaré a solas con el…

Toque la puerta, y de adentro se escucho

-Adelante

-Hola Kakashi-San, como se siente

-Bien bien, yo creo que en poco tiempo podré salir

Como siempre Kakashi-San estaba leyendo su novela de Icha-Icha

-Y a que se debe tu visita

-Si, este venia a contarle todo lo sucedido con respecto a nuestra misión

-Ok

Le conté a Kakashi-San todo lo sucedido

-Ya veo, justo como lo imagine

-Supongo que ahora naruto querrá hacerse más fuerte, para estar al nivel de Sasuke

-Si, eso me da una idea

-¿Una idea?

-Si sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto, y para eso necesito tu ayuda Yamato

-Claro con gusto lo ayudare, y de que se trata

-Veras…..

Kakashi-San me contó con lujo de detalle todo sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto no cabía duda de Kakashi-San seguía siendo un genio.

-Comprendo

-Mi idea es genial

-Ya lo creo

Kakashi-San se mostraba normal, parecía que no recordaba, nada acerca de lo sucedido hace 16 años, o a lo mejor es por lo de Akatsuki…..

-¿Te pasa algo Yamato?

-he?, no, no es nada, bueno me retiro, que tengo una misión que cumplir con su equipo, nos vemos

-Yamato!!

-Si?

-Buena suerte..

-Gracias

Salí del hospital y me fui a encontrar con Naruto y Sakura, solo faltaba Sai que aun estaba en su casa, Naruto como siempre estaba impaciente por la próxima misión, así que apresuro a Sai

-Oye Sai!! Ya es hora de irnos a la próxima misión

Poco después Sai salio de su casa

-Anda, date prisa

-Si ya voy

Y así partimos hacia nuestra nueva misión….

Continuara……………

* * *

Bueno ahora ya nos hubicamos en la temporada de Naruto Shippuuden, espero que haya sido de su agrado, pronto volvera el romanticismo entre estos dos no se preocupen xDDD, bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion y espero sus reviews


	13. Sentimientos

Holas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios Shizen-San y punke, y respecto a la edad hmmm pues ahorita kakashi en shippuuden tiene 29 años asi que hace 16 años tenia como 13 xDDDD, pero bueno en aquel tiempo yo me lo imagine mas mayor como de 18 XDDD, asi que duda resuelta xDDD, y disculpen por ese dato de la edad que no me percate, gomen xD, y bueno pues aqui les dejo el cap 13 espero que sea de su agrado xD

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Sentimientos**

La misión que teníamos era fácil, así que pronto estábamos de vuelta en konoha, antes de irme a mi casa a descansar, observe el hospital donde se encontraba Kakashi-san, seguía sin entender el por que actuaba así, estuve así por unos minutos, después decidí irme a mi casa.

Tome una ducha para relajarme, y mientras lo hacia muchos recuerdos se me venían a la mente, y en todos esos recuerdos estaba Kakashi-San, no podía dejar de pensar en el, aunque creo que el ya ha dejado de pensar en mi, eso me ponía un poco deprimido…

Unos días después el entrenamiento de Naruto había comenzado, el era de tipo viento así que la primera tarea que le dio Kakashi a Naruto es partir una hoja a la mitad con su chakra usando su Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, haciendo eso, se ahorra tiempo, y a como va Naruto parece que pronto podrá dominar esa técnica, yo ayudaba en el entrenamiento controlando el chakra del Kyubi para que Naruto no se transformara.

-¿Algún problema controlando el chakra del Kyubi, Tenzo?

-Todo bien por el momento, pero por favor llámeme Yamato, no Tenzo

-Hi, Hi

Entonces ¿no se había olvidado completamente de mí?, recordó mi nombre…

Naruto seguía entrenando arduamente, ya había empezado a utilizar la habilidad de sus clones para acumular experiencia, sin duda en poco tiempo lograra partir esa hoja.

-Bueno Naruto es todo por ahora, ve a descansar y mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento

-Pero Kakashi-Sensei, aun puedo seguir

-No hay que arriesgarnos, recuerda que acumulas todo el estrés de tus clones, y ya te has desmayado dos veces

-Pero…

-Es mejor que le hagas caso a Kakashi-San, ve a descansar y mañana podrás seguir con el entrenamiento

-Creo que no tengo elección, bueno Kakashi-Sensei, capitán Yamato, nos vemos mañana.

-ok – le dijimos mientras se alejaba de ese lugar.

Yo también estaba algo cansado, así que fui a refrescarme un poco la cara en el agua de la cascada que había creado, para demostrarle a Naruto mis habilidades.

Estaba refrescándome la cara y de pronto Kakashi-San me había sorprendido por la espalda, con un fuerte abrazo

- Kakashi-San!!

-Tenzo, hmm quiero decir Yamato, ya no aguanto mas quiero probar esos labios otra vez..

-Pero…

-Ssshhh

Kakashi-San se estaba acercando poco a poco, pero antes de que me besara me aleje de el

-¿Que te pasa Yamato?

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto, cuando nos vimos en el hospital, parecías haberme olvidado, parecía que no había pasado nada entre nosotros, y ahora me sales con esto?, sabes cuanto desee ese momento de volverte a ver y tu como si nada…..

-Comprendo como te sientes, pero has caído en mi trampita

-¿Trampa?, ¿a que te refieres?

-quería verte enojado y lo he logrado, no sabes lo que excita verte así

-¿Qué? Solo por eso hiciste todo eso

-Hi

-mmmm

-¿Yamato?

-Me voy de aquí

Pero antes de que partiera Kakashi-San me sujeto de una mano

-espera un momento

-Suéltame Kakashi-San, ahora yo quiero estar solo

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso

-Te lo ruego

-Sabes aquel día, me sentí un idiota, por no darte la despedida que te merecías, me arrepentí todos los días por haberme ido así, sin decirte un hasta luego, o buena suerte, o un te quiero, ni besarte o abrazarte, pero siempre traigo esto conmigo para recordarte y animarme ya que un día regresarías, y ese día ya ha llegado.

Voltie un momento para ver que era eso que le recordaba a mi y…

-Mi carta…

-Así es, esta carta fue un gran apoyo para mí, y no puedo perdonarme lo que has de haber sentido aquel día ya que yo no te di nada que te recordara a mí….

Kakashi-San me había soltado y bajo su cabeza

-Así que no te culpo si no quieres verme, pero solo quería decirte eso

-Estas equivocado Kakashi-San

-uh?

-Si me diste muchas cosas que me recordaban a ti

-¿lo hice?

-Si, todos esos momentos que pase a tu lado, fueron únicos, todos esos besos que me dabas fueron hermosos, y cuando me tocabas me volvía loco, así que creo que todo eso se quedo grabado muy bien en mi mente.

-¿y quieres volver a recordar esos momentos una vez mas?

Rayos otra vez tiene esa mirada, jumm que remedio

-Me encantaría Kakashi-San

-Perfecto

De pronto Kakashi me sujeto con sus brazos y me dio un profundo beso, volví a probar esos húmedos labios y su juguetona lengua.

-Kakashi-San…… Te quiero

Kakashi-San seguía besándome, pero note como una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Yo también te quiero Yamato

Kakashi continuo besándome, sus besos eran muy apasionados y muy ricos, no quería despegarme de el, pero las circunstancias nos obligaron a dejar de besarnos, sin darnos cuenta estábamos caminando y por ende caímos al agua.

-Vaya parece que nos hemos emocionado, no Yamato?

-jejeje eso parece

-jajajajaja

-jajajaja

Reímos por lo que había ocurrido, y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea

-Toma esto Kakashi-San

Le había aventado agua a la cara

-Con que esas te traes he?, veamos si puedes con esto

-Hu?

Kakashi se había parado en el agua y empezó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos

-¡Suiton Suiryuudan No Jutsu!!

-Kakashi-San solo bromeaba, ahhhhh!!

Un dragón de agua me había atrapado, poco después el agua había vuelto a su lugar y quede bajo de un árbol

-Couf, Couf

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

-Gomen, gomen, me deje llevar por el momento

-Ya me di cuenta

-Vamos súbete a mi espalda te llevare a mi casa

-No se preocupe, puedo caminar

-Vamos no seas tacaño, te he aplicado una técnica del elemento agua, es lo menos que puedo hacer

-Bueno esta bien

Me subí a su espalda, y me agarre fuertemente de el

-Listo Yamato?

-Si

-Muy bien, vámonos

Kakashi y yo nos fuimos hacia su casa, no se que es lo que estará planeando Kakashi-San, pero sea lo que sea, supongo que será bueno…

Continuara……………………..

* * *

Bueno que planeara Kakashi?, nada bueno de seguro xDDDD, ya lo veremos en el proximo capitulo, y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y como dice Naruto en Naruto Nippon, si tienen chackra en sus dedos envienme Reviews xDDDD, bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion


	14. Reviviendo Sentimientos

Hoy me sentia un poco depre, y descubri que los videojuegos ayudan a que te olvides de cosas XDDD, jugue fable (un juego para pc), y me senti mas relajada, y ademas me dieron ganas de escribir XD, asi que aqui les traigo el cap 14, desubriremos que es lo que Kakashi planea XDD, espero que sea de su agrado, aqui se los dejo y gracias por sus comentarios )

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Reviviendo los sentimientos**

Al poco tiempo habíamos llegado a la casa de Kakashi.

-Yamato hemos llegado, ponte cómodo, buscare algo de ropa en mi closet, no vaya a ser que te resfríes

-Gracias Kakashi-San

Kakashi-San empezó a buscar ropa entre sus cosas, pero jamás me imagine lo que me tenía preparado…

-Yamato, aquella vez fui un idiota por dejarte ir sin decirte nada, y esta vez, casi lo arruino otra vez con mi trampita que tenia, así que para compensar todo eso, te dedico esta canción que compuse mientras estabas ausente, espero que te guste.

-¿Canción?, ¿estas bien Kakashi-San?

-Claro que si, solo escucha

-OK

Kakashi-San, respiro hondo, y empezó a cantar, yo no me lo podía creer

(Para escuchar la canción buscar este nombre en youtube: Kazuhiko Inoue - Kurenai no Namida Hito yo)

¿En realidad este es el Kakashi-San que conozco?, pero su voz era increíble, la melodía me la podía imaginar de fondo, estaba impresionado….

-Kurenai no Namida Hito yo

Pocos minutos después su canción había terminado

-Wow, bravo Kakashi-San, me has dejado anonadado

-¿entonces te gusto?

-Si, estuviste increíble, pero dime Kakashi-San, que estuviste haciendo en todos estos años que no nos vimos, para cantar así de bien?, acaso hay una escuela de cantantes aquí en konoha y no me di cuenta??

-Jajajaja, Yamato estas delirando, nada de eso, lo que hice fue……….

-Si?

-Cantar en la ducha, vieras que es bien productivo, me esfuerce arduamente, cada día mientras me duchaba, al final tuve estos resultados, verdad que soy sorprendente?, hu?, Yamato que haces en el suelo, te resbalaste?

-es por la impresión, jejeje

-Ya veo, déjame te ayudo a levantarte

Kakashi-San me dio su mano, pero lo que no sabía es que traía otras cosas en mente…

-hmmm veo que aun traes la ropa mojada, entonces te ayudare a cambiarte mi querido Yamato

-he?, yo puedo solo Kakashi-San, no soy un bebe

-Pero para mi eres un bebe, así que déjame te ayudo a cambiarte

-Pero, pero…

No puede hacer nada ante las juguetonas manos de Kakashi-San, empezó por quitarme el protector de mi cabeza y mientras lo hacia me empezó a dar besos en la frente, en la mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios, ahí se detuvo mientras una de sus manos desabrochaba el chaleco y lo retiraba con la otra, luego bajo a mi cuello, lo beso y al mismo tiempo mordisqueaba, mientras unas de sus manos se infiltraba bajo de mi camisa y subía por mi abdomen hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones el cual los empezó a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedo índice y pulgar, eso provoco que de mi boca saliera un gemido

-hn…uh

Poco después mi camisa yacía en el suelo, mientras yo estaba en la cama de Kakashi-San y el estaba arriba de mi, besándome apasionadamente en mis labios.

-eemm, Kakashi-San

-Si dime?

-No quiero interrumpir, pero su ropa esta fría y hace que me den calosfríos

-gomen, gomen, enseguida me la quito

Y en menos de lo que esperaba Kakashi-San ya no traía su chaleco ni su camisa solo su pantalón al igual que yo

-Vaya eso fue rápido

-jejeje, en que me quede?, A si, te estaba besando

Kakashi-San continuo besándome, ahora si podía sentir el cuerpo calido de Kakashi rosar el mío, luego volvió a bajar al cuello y con sus besos llego hasta mis pezones donde se detuvo a lamerlos con su lengua, mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba mi abdomen y de pronto sentí como su mano se posiciono en sobre mi pene y lo acariciaba por encima del pantalón.

-haa!!

-Parece que ya lo tienes duro Yamato

Aproveche también para tocarlo

-Al parecer yo no soy el único

Kakashi me despojo de los pantalones, al igual que yo lo hice con el, después me empezó a masturbar un poco

-Hnn, haa, Ka…ka..shi, yo… hnn, también…. quiero hacerle lo mismo, hnn

-estas seguro?

-si

-Bien

Entonces Kakashi se posiciono con su miembro cerca de donde estaba mi cabeza, y así los dos nos pudimos dar placer al mismo tiempo, el lamia mi pene, sentía como su juguetona lengua jugaba con el, y cada lamida me estremecía mucho, yo chupaba el de el como si fuera un caramelo.

De los labios de Kakashi-San salio un pequeño gemido

-Mnn..haa

-Kakashi-San

-Si?

-eemmm, no se como decirlo….

En ese instante me ruborice mucho

-aaaahhh ya entiendo, quieres introducirlo dentro de mi?

-emmm, si

-Ok

Kakashi-San volvió a masturbarme nuevamente, luego el se monto sobre mi y poco a poco, mi pene se iba introduciendo en el

-unh…

-Que tal se siente?

-esta apretado

De pronto Kakashi-San se empezó a mover, me cabalgaba muy bien

-hnn

-Mnn

Mientras lo hacia, yo lo masturbaba

-haa..hnn

-Ka…ka….shi…, esto me esta volviendo loco

-lo se juju

-hnn

-aaahh

Los gemidos seguían por parte de cada uno de nosotros..

-Kakashi!!, estoy apunto de venirme

-aaahhh, Yamato, yo también hnnn!!

-Me voy a venir dentro de ti..

-Hazlo Yamato, quiero ese semen correr dentro de mi

-Ya no aguanto, ahhh!!

Me corrí dentro de el, mientras que el se corrió sobre mi abdomen

Kakashi saco mi pene de el, y después cayo desplomado sobre mi, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se rosaron y me agarro fuertemente las manos y me beso profundamente.

-Ya había extrañado todo esto Yamato, tocarte, hacerte gemir

-Yo también lo extrañaba Kakashi-San

-Te amo Yamato

-Y yo a ti Kakashi-San

Después de eso los dos estábamos tan agotados que nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente…..

Yo empecé a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que note es que Kakashi-San me estaba abrazando como si fuera su osito de peluche.

-Kakashi-San, Kakashi-San

-hmmm, 5 minutitos mas

-Kakashi-San, recuerde que tenemos que ir a supervisar el entrenamiento de Naruto, Kakashi-San? Me esta escuchando?

-………….

-Ka…kashi-San, que me esta tocando?

-jejeje

-haa!!, Ka..Ka…Shi, Na…ru…to, aahh!!

-Primero vamos a ducharnos, no pienso ir al entrenamiento sin ducharme

-ok

Nos metimos a la ducha, Kakashi-San no me soltaba ni por un instante, me seguía abrazando como si fuera su osito.

-Kakashi-San

-Si?

-Me podrías volver a cantar esa canción?

-Por supuesto mí querido Yamato

Kakashi-San me volvió a deleitar con su hermosa voz

Poco después ya estábamos listos para ir a supervisar el entrenamiento de Naruto, aunque ya era muy tarde…

-Kakashi-Sensei, por que siempre me cita a una hora y nuca viene a esa hora?

-gomen, gomen, es que cuando venia me perdí en el sendero de la vida..

-Si como no, y lo que mas me sorprende usted Capitán Yamato, por que llego tarde?, de Kakashi-Sensei es normal pero usted?

-Naruto

-Si?

-No me cuestiones- dije eso poniéndole una cara de espanto para que no me molestara mas.

-aaahhh, ok, ok

-bien Naruto prosigue con tu entrenamiento

-Bien, Taju Kage Bunshin no Juntsu!!

Naruto seguía con su entrenamiento, mientras yo controlaba el chakra del Kyubi, poco después…

-Lo logre!!, sabia que esto era genial, pero esto es demasiado, ha este ritmo dominare esa técnica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No, disculpa, pero estas progresando así de rápido, debido a mi gran entrenamiento.

-Creo que yo también he hecho un gran trabajo aquí, Kakashi-Sempai

Naruto quito el jutsu de sus clones

-No importa mejor comencemos el siguiente paso….

Pero una vez más Naruto se desmayo, pero Kakashi-sempai logro atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo

-Como dije, esto es algo que solo tú podías hacer, bien nos tomaremos un descanso

Y así seguimos supervisando el entrenamiento de Naruto…..

Continuara……..

* * *

Bien aqui termina el cap 14, espero que les haya gustado xDDD, y este despues de esto vendran algunas cosas del manga pero no estoy segura de ponerlas ya que no se si ya la hayan leido y no quisiera arruinarselas, asi que pues me habisan por medio de reviews incluso esos que no estan registrados tambien pueden hacerlo, por que si no dicen nada, pues yo seguire como lo pienso hacer, asi que hay depende de ustedes, bueno nos vemos se cuidan y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion )


	15. Acontecimientos

Holas, sorry por no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo xD, pero andaba ocupada con los examenes finales de la universidad, pero ya han terminado, ahora estoy un poco mas libre, asi que podre actualizar mas seguido ), y muchas gracias por sus reviews que bieno que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, si Yamato de seme tenia que tocarle algun dia jajajaja XDDD, bueno sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo 15 que lo disfruten )

PS: hay Spoilers del manga asi que esta vajo su responsabilidad leer este cap xD

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Acontecimientos **

Naruto seguía durmiendo, por el arduo trabajo que había acabado de realizar, debo admitir que estoy impresionado con el progreso de Naruto y en tan poco tiempo.

-Tenzo… digo Yamato, se ve que estas algo cansado

-No se preocupe por mi Kakashi-san, Naruto es el que necesita descanso, yo puedo aguantar mucho mas.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si

-Veamos si es cierto…

-huh?, Kakashi-san que tiene planeado hacer, ahhh espero un momento, Naruto podría despertar, Kakashi-San!!, me esta escuchando?

Pero era inútil, Kakashi me atrapo entre sus brazos y no me dejaba escapar, una vez mas estaba acorralado, ¿cuando será el día en que yo lo acorrale?, y sin darme cuenta Kakashi se había bajado su mascara y me dio un tierno beso, pero en ese instante notamos que Naruto se empezaba a despertar, así que nos separamos rápido e hicimos como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Acaso….

Naruto se tallo los ojos

-¿Ya estas despierto Naruto?

-Si, aunque me pareció ver algo raro, jum debió ser mi imaginación, Capitán Yamato por que esta tan exaltado

-jejeje, por nada Naruto, que bueno que estas despierto

Naruto arqueo una ceja, ¿rayos ahora sospechara de nosotros?, no, Naruto es algo lento para entender las cosas así que por ahora estamos salvados, uff

-Bueno parece que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente, iniciaremos el siguiente paso

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

-Cortaras una cascada-dijo Kakashi señalando la cascada que había creado anteriormente.

-Tendrás que poner tus manos contra la cascada y cortarla con todo el chakra de naturaleza viento que poseas

-Y si superas esta prueba, podrás utilizar esta técnica en un combate real

-Bien es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento, "Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Naruto se estaba esforzando, mucho aunque al parecer no estaba conforme con lo que estaba haciendo, así que tuve que hacer una cascada más grande.

-Creo que esto te ha puesto exhausto

-No, para nada… Haa, haa, si estoy…. Cof, cof, como una rosa…..cof

-aja…

Por un rato mas seguimos supervisando el entrenamiento y sin darnos cuenta la noche había llegado, pero Naruto no se quería ir así que tuvimos que dormir ahí, por una parte estoy feliz si no, no se cuantas cosas me habría querido hacer Kakashi-San, y ahora estoy muy cansado, aunque tenia el presentimiento de que Kakashi no estaría tranquilo esta noche. De pronto escuche a Kakashi susurrándome

-Yamato…. Yamato….

-¿si?

-¿Ya te dormiste?

-¬¬, no aun no…

-Sabes, me siento muy solito y tengo frío, te gustaría dormirte conmigo, así entre los dos generaremos calor

-Kakashi-san

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-Ya duerma por favor, estoy cansado

-Vamos no seas necio, solo por un rato ¿si?

-No

-vamos

-No

-Que si

-No

-vale pues, alrato no te vayas a arrepentir, se que te gusta que te toque con mis manos

Al escuchar eso me sonroje mucho, pero me hice el dormido….

-Vaya ya se durmió, entonces si lo dejo para el arrastre, hacer esa cascada

A la mañana siguiente Naruto ya estaba, entusiasmado y tratando de partir la cascada, no paso mucho tiempo cuando…

-Genial lo logre!!

Este entrenamiento me ha dejado muy sorprendido…

-La corte, cote bien la cascada

-Buen trabajo, ahora trabajaremos con tu nuevo jutsu

Aunque Naruto se desmayo por que estaba algo hambriento, así que nos fuimos a Ichikaru Ramen, ya que parece que a Naruto le encanta esa comida, y Kakashi tiene una forma de hablar, que me convenció para que pagara la comida, me las pagara…

Kakashi e dio nuevas instrucciones a Naruto ahora tenia que juntar el rasengan junto con su chakra elemental, esto se torno algo difícil, pero Naruto no se rendía y seguía adelante, y justo cuando Naruto le estaba agarrando el truco a la técnica, a Kakashi se le ocurrió decir…

-Realmente eres el ninja numero 1…..eh Naruto quería decirte que….. Ahora si me gustas..

Me sentí engañado

-No digas esas cosas raras, idiota, cuando finalmente estoy consiguiendo el jutsu, tu lo has estropeado

-uuhh, no quería decirlo de esa manera, solo quería mot..

-échate atrás

Pero lamentablemente recibimos una mala noticia, Asuma Sarutobi había muerto, asistimos a su funeral, le fuimos a dar el último adiós.

(A partir de aquí ya hay pocas cosas que tengan que ver con el manga, la mayoría será invención mía xD)

Después de ese suceso nos enfrentamos a múltiples batallas con Akatsuki fueron unos enemigos duros de temer, pero al final pudimos vencerlos, aunque perdimos a mucha gente importante, como Jiraiya, aunque con este acontecimiento Naruto se volvió mas fuerte y maduro mas, también Tsunade, Sakura también maduro, Sasuke nunca volvió a la aldea, ahora la aldea se encontraba otra vez en paz, y reconstruyéndose, aunque hacia falta un hokage, y el consejo de konoha tenia nuevos miembros, así que ellos decidirían quien seria el nuevo representante de nuestra aldea.

Pensaba todo eso, mientras me encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, recostado viendo las nubes.

-Yamato siempre me provocas, por que eres tan malo

-he?, Kakashi-San, no me di cuenta que anduviera por aquí

-Si paseaba por aquí, sabes tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Qué sucede?

-El nuevo consejo de Konoha ha decidido que yo sea el nuevo Hokage

-¿Enserio?

-Si, aunque no se si sea apto para ese puesto

-Claro que si lo eres Kakashi-San, te conozco muy bien, se que harás un buen trabajo, no por nada se te considero un genio.

-mmm tienes razón, gracias Yamato por animarme, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y protegeré esta aldea y a ti cueste lo que me cueste.

-me alegra

-La noticia será dada a conocer mañana, así que esta tarde estaré contigo todo el día, que te parece, huh?, Yamato que tienes por que estas llorando…

-huh?, lo estoy, lo siento Kakashi-San no me di cuenta, es solo que me da miedo de perderte, todos los anteriores Hokages han muerto protegiendo la aldea, creo que no soportare perderte

-Vamos no digas eso, yo no voy a morir tan fácilmente, además no estoy solo en esta aldea, hay mucha gente para protegerla, y entre ellos estas tu, vamos animate Yamato, creo que tengo una idea para parar esas lagrimas.

-uh?

De repente Kakashi-San me dio un beso en la boca, y me quito las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Lo ves, ya has parado de llorar

-Gracias Kakashi-San

-Bueno vamos a divertirnos un rato ya que creo que no podré hacerlo seguido

-Sale

Tome a Kakashi de la mano y nos fuimos de ahí…

Continuara………………………….

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el fin del cap 15 espero que les haya gustado, tengo una idea muy interesante para el proximo capitulo xDDD, asi que nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion y espero sus reviews )


	16. El Nuevo Hokage

Que bueno que les haya gustaro la continuacion anterior ), y pues muchas gracias por sus reviews, y sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo 16 que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo 16: El nuevo Hokage**

La tarde que pase con Kakashi-San fue fenomenal, fue como una especie de cita, fuimos a comer carne y tallarines, y también tomamos sake, y como no estoy acostumbrado a tomar sake me embriague rápido, solo espero no haberle hecho pasar una vergueta a Kakashi-San, ya que no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo hasta que me encontraba en una habitación no estaba seguro en donde me encontraba, pero parecía muy acogedora y ahí Kakashi-San me hizo de todo en toda la noche……

Flash Back

-Kakashi-San que esta haciendo ¿como llegue aquí?, y ¿por que estoy desnudo?

-Ssssshhhh calla serás mío esta noche

End Flash Back

Tan solo de recordarlo me dan escalofríos, pero Kakashi hizo unos movimientos que antes no había experimentado y me hizo sentir en un lugar donde antes no había estado de eso estoy seguro….

Flash Back

-haa…aa.. Nmm….., Ka….ka…shi..San esto es Nuevo

-Sabia que te gustaría, tenia que probarlo, dale las gracias al Icha-Icha tactics

-veo que para algo sirven esos libros que tanto lees

-claro no por nada los leo

-jejeje

Kakashi seguía con su ritmo, penetrándome muy profundo, y me estaba volviendo loco

-haaa…Nhm…Kakashi!! Me voy a venir

-Espera un poco Yamato ya mero término

-Apresúrate no aguantare por mucho haaaa…

No paso mucho tiempo cuanto tanto el como yo nos venimos y quedamos exhaustos.

End Flash Back

Tengo que agradecérselo de alguna manera, hmmm que hare hmmmm………………. lo tengo, creo que le caerá bien además, se lo merece, pero necesitare un poco ayuda y ya se con quien puedo recurrir.

Kakashi aun seguía durmiendo en aquel lugar, que después de visualizar me di cuenta que era su casa, ¿desde cuando es tan acogedora?, en fin Salí de ahí, no sin antes dejarle una nota.

Me dispuse a buscar a Naruto y a Sakura, para plantearles lo que estaba planeando, así que primero fui a la casa de Naruto.

-EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!, Kakashi-Sensei el sexto Hokage, se supone que yo seria es sexto Hokage, por que Kakashi-Sensei…

-Naruto tu aun eres muy joven, pero estoy seguro que el siguiente Hokage serás tu, así que esfuérzate, y que piensas de lo que te mencione anteriormente

-Si creo que es una gran idea Capitán Yamato, cuente conmigo

-Bien entonces, díselo a Sakura y a los conocidos de Kakashi, pero no digas mucho al respecto recuerda que es una sorpresa.

-Ok

Bien parece que ya esta todo arreglado, espero que Kakashi-San no sospeche nada.

(Ahora narrare desde la perspectiva de Kakashi)

-hmmm, donde demonios se metió Yamato, ¿hmmm que es esto?, hmmm una nota de Yamato.

_Nota: _

_Kakashi-San, tenía algo muy importante que atender, así que lo veo en la presentación para su puesto._

_Besos Yamato. _

Hmmm ahora entiendo el por que no esta, y ¿hay algo mas importante que yo?, eso me pone de mal humor, pero tengo que tener el mejor humor para la ceremonia, necesito tomar un baño antes de partir.

El agua fría que recorría mi cuerpo me relajo mucho, y pensaba en la noche maravillosa que pase junto a mi amado Yamato, también me recordó esa nota que habrá querido decir…..

Después del baño me prepare para irme, pero sin darme cuenta ya se me había hecho tarde, me fui lo mas rápido posible, pero cuando iba por el camino, me di cuenta que la mayoría ya sabia que iba a ser el próximo Hokage, muchas personas me sonreían con mucho gusto, y por fin llegue a mi destino.

-Kakashi-Sama lo estábamos esperando, toda la gente ya esta reunida haya afuera, imagino que se dio cuneta.

-jejeje si, gomen, gomen, había tanta gente que tuve que tomar el camino largo y por eso he llegado tarde.

-si lo que usted diga, vamos hacia el tejado para que se presente ante la aldea como nuevo Hokage

-Hi, Hi

Hmmm no veo a Yamato por ningún lado ¿que estará haciendo?

Me dirigí hacia al tejado y desde ahí arriba podía ver a toda la aldea y toda la gente que estaba reunida, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y es raro que me ponga así, pero entre esa gente estaba Yamato mirándome fijamente, y de pronto el nerviosismo que sentía se había esfumado, retire la mascara de mi rostro, ya no tenia por que ocultarlo.

-Gente de Konoha, desde ahora seré el nuevo líder de esta aldea, el Sexto Hokage, espero hacer un gran trabajo en esta aldea.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, creo que lo hice bien, excepto por….

-EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!! Kakashi-Sensei!! Así es sin mascara – decían mis antiguos alumnos Naruto y Sakura.

Parece que no fue buena idea quitarme la mascara……..

-Kakashi-Sama, lo esperan abajo

-Ok

La gente se empezaba a retirar a sus labores cotidianas, y creo que esto de ser Hokage no hay descanso, también tendré que hacer mi labor, así que fui a ello, pero tenia ganas de abrazar a mi querido Yamato, y pedirle explicaciones de eso importante que tenia que hacer.

Me dirigí a la oficina, para empezar a mí trabajo como nuevo Hokage, pero….

-Sorpresa!!

La gente mas cercana a mi se había reunido ahí

-hu? ¿Y que les pico hoy?

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿hoy es su cumpleaños no?, y además hoy se convirtió en el nuevo Hokage así que lo estamos celebrando, y todo esto fue idea del Capitan Yamato

-Oh es cierto hoy es 15 de septiembre, entonces todo esto lo hiciste por mi Yamato- le dije eso tomándolo de las manos

-Kakashi-Sempai, nos están observando cof, cof

-Oh lo siento, pero me siento feliz

-Hey Naruto no crees que eso fue algo extraño

-De que hablas Sakura-chan

-Nah, olvidalo Naruto

-o.O

-Kakashi-Sensei, mire lo que tenemos aquí

-¿Que es?

-un pastel!!

-wow hace tiempo que no como uno de esos

-pero antes, tiene que soplar las velas y morderle, jijijijiji

-OK

Naruto quiso aplastar mi cabeza contra el pastel pero, no lo logro, soy muy rápido para caer en esa trampa

-Arg, Naruto que has hecho has arruinado el pastel

-¿Que?, ¿pero como?

-Pero al menos tuve la dicha de probarlo

-NARUTOOO!!

-Oh no Sakura-Chan, fue un accidente, es que Kakashi, aaaahhhhh

Naruto recibió un puñetazo de la fuerza de Sakura, a veces me da miedo Sakura

-Jajajaja

Todos los presentes en esa oficina, me felicitaron y de a poco a poco se iban yendo, a sus respectivas tareas.

Al final, solo quedamos Yamato y yo en esa oficina.

(Ahora narrare a partir de Yamato)

Me había quedado solo con Kakashi-Sempai, no había podido felicitarlo adecuadamente, así que ahora lo hare.

-Esto, Kakashi-Sempai…..

-Yamato, esto era la cosa importante que me dejaste en aquella nota?

-si soy culpable por eso jejeje

-Muchas gracias Yamato esto ha sido maravilloso

-Me alegra Kakashi-San, pero quería decirle que…. Muchas felicidades por ser el nuevo Hokage se que hará bien su trabajo y siga esforzándose

-Gracias Yamato, el que me felicitaras ha sido lo mejor para mi, ahora estoy con mas ánimos.

Kakashi me abrazo fuertemente, y me dio un beso muy profundo en la boca.

-Como recompensa te cantare esto, es algo nuevo que he estado cantando últimamente en la ducha.

-Y como es que no me he dado cuenta si me baño a diario contigo

-aahh es que esta en mi mente, bien empezare…

(busquen esto en youtube** Inoue Kazuhiko-Meguriaeta Kiseki** O **Shinjite **para escuchar la cacion)

kono machi wa itsumo hito ga afurete hikaru

unmei ni terasare yatto kimi wo mitsuketa

hajimete mita toki miugoki dekinakatta

kyuu ni mune ga takanatte koi wo shita

kizukanai de iru kimi ni

dakiyosetakunaru yo kousaten nado mannaka

tsuyoi kaze fukeba mamoru yo boku ga

meguriaeta kiseki o shinjite

katayosete arukou yo

tashikanamono nante nani mo nai

issho ni itai dake

Kakashi empezó a cantarme una nueva hermosa canción, cada palabra que escuchaba era genial, y hacia que mi corazón se pusiera feliz.

zaratsuku tokai ga kimi wo sabishi ga raseru

boku no omoi wa shinde mo samenai yo

motto jishin motte ii

atsui koi no yukue zenbun kimi no mono dakara

kono ude no naka de tamerai sutete

meguriaeta kiseki o shinjite

sono mama no kimi de ite

zutto soba de waratteteokure

namida mo kakaeru yo

meguriaeta kiseki o shinjite

katayosete arukou yo

tashikanamono nante nani mo nai

issho ni itai dake

-wow Kakashi-Sempai, eso fue genial, enserio usted tiene talento para esto

-No lo creo, esto solo puedo hacerlo cuando pienso en ti, si no, no funciona

Al escuchar eso me sentí muy emocionado y muy apenado, pero estaba feliz de que el fuera mi amante, ahora tome la iniciativa y lo bese.

-Que fue eso Yamato otra vez robándome besos, ya sabrás lo que te espera después

-jejeje

-Bueno hora de trabajar

-Pero que demonios esta haciendo

-Trabajando

-pero leer su libro icha icha no es trabajo

-Claro que si, tengo que ver si Jiraiya no dejo algún otro mensaje para cuando me convirtiera en Hokage

-Déme eso Kakashi-Sempai

-Espera…

-Lo que tiene que hacer es rebizar todos estos documentos, y preparar las nuevas misiones para los ninjas, así que a trabajar Kakashi-Sempai

-Creo que mejor tú deberías ser Hokage

-Nada de eso, vamos poco a poco se acostumbrara

-Pero me tenías que retirar mi libro….

-Tenia que hacerlo, por su bien

-Bueno, entonces esta es tu misión, y es una de rango S, de seguro estarás feliz

-¿¿Que??, pero Kakashi…

-Nada, yo soy el Hokage así que obedece y además tengo otra misión para cuando termines, tendrás que hacerme sentir bien, por todo el estrés que acumule, así que andando.

-No le debí de haber quitado su Icha icha, ahora se desquitara conmigo…

-¿Dijiste algo Yamato?

-No nada, no se preocupe, jejeje

Y es así como Kakashi se convirtió en el nuevo Hokage, y yo me convertí en su amante de por vida, no podría decir que viví feliz con el, por que cada misión que me encomendaba, cada vez mas era mas peligrosa, en algunas casi pierdo la vida, pero mi fuerza de voluntad me ayudaba a no rendirme y seguir adelante, y por nada del mundo cambiaria a Kakashi-Sempai, soy muy feliz a su lado y hare lo que sea por el, se que el también haría lo mismo, me lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

-Yamato que haces ven a la cama

-Enseguida voy, Kakashi-San

Y es así como mi vida tuvo sus buenos y malos momentos, pero no cambiaria nada de mi vida, todo lo que sucedió, fue por algo y espero que mi vida, siga un buen rumbo como hasta ahora.

FIN

Made By Ryuzaki Yadi

* * *

Bueno este a sido el final de mi fic (creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho xDD), espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me han venido siguiendo desde el principio, a todas esas que me han dejado comentarios e incluso a los que no comentan xDD, espero sus reviews para este cap, y nos veremos en otra historia xDD, hasta luego


End file.
